


Laughter

by ameliadang



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliadang/pseuds/ameliadang
Summary: Em um mundo tomado por linhas pretas e brancas, a imaginação de Aerys se torna uma ameaça. Criticada por não se prender às celas do racional, a menina aprendeu a permanecer sozinha.Jack Frost está de volta com a missão de impedir o corrompimento da alma de todas as crianças do mundo.Ele ainda encontra tempo para fazê-la companhia.





	1. Coicidência

A irritação que passava pelo corpo de Aerys nunca havia sido sentida antes. Não só por ela, mas por qualquer outro humano — ou, ao menos, era assim que pensava.  

Seu coração palpitava de maneira incrivelmente rápida, até a fazendo questionar por um segundo se não estaria tendo um ataque do coração. Lembrou-se que tinha dezessete anos e que cuidava muito bem de sua alimentação, entretanto, então pôde descartar essa possibilidade. Seus membros tremiam levemente e, se sua mão não estivesse fechada em formato de um punho, certamente teria que descontar sua raiva em alguma coisa. Andava de um lado para o outro, caminhando sobre a neve gelada naquele parque perto de sua casa. Tinha que fazer algo para esquecer os pensamentos que a rodeavam ou então acabaria chutando uma das crianças que brincavam alguns metros à sua frente. 

Mas como poderia, entretanto? Mesmo que tentasse acalmar-se um pouco, sentando no banco de madeira atrás de si, algo certamente a faria lembrar de seu trabalho de química, uma matéria que odiava, mas que passara três semanas tentando fazê-lo. Era a única chance que tinha para passar, graças à misericórdia de seu professor, e tinha dedicado tempo, esforço, saúde mental e sacrificado biscoitos que sua mãe fizera inúmeras vezes. E quando finalmente viu-se livre de todo o papel e pesquisa que a dominavam, percebeu que todo o seu trabalho tinha sido para nada. Literalmente nada. Tudo porque a neve que caíra naquelas últimas semanas tinha sido tão forte que todas as aulas foram canceladas.  

Pronto. Havia lembrado mais uma vez.  

Grunhiu estridentemente. Alguns garotos a olharam assustados, mas ela não se importava. Deveriam estar agradecidos por ela não ter expulsado todos, e, consequentemente, suas risadas irritantes da região.  

— Que droga, droga, droga. — Repetia, batendo seus pés no elemento branco e macio sobre o chão. — Tudo sua culpa. Sua culpa. Sua culpa! — Gritara mais uma vez. Ao contrário de seu grunhido prévio, entretanto, o ruído era fino e desesperado. Tão forte e tão intenso que tirara suas forças subitamente. Teve que se sentar. Não estava pensando de forma racional. 

Obviamente, a culpa não podia ser da neve, porque era apenas um estado de água inanimado. E Aerys Fehér nunca negava o óbvio, muito menos quando teria que ir contra a algum fato. Não conseguia tirar sua raiva dentro de si, entretanto, nem mesmo queria fazê-lo; eram poucas as vezes que seus ataques furiosos eram justificados e aproveitaria cada segundo daquele momento. Então o que faria? Tinha que extravasar sua raiva por meio da culpa, mas não encontrava um culpado. Seu professor tinha sido extremamente gentil, ela mesma havia se dedicado por completo e a neve, como já discutido, estava fora de questão.  

Seus olhos começaram a mexer-se rapidamente como sempre faziam quando queria encontrar alguma solução. Não importava para onde tentasse ver, contudo. O céu nublado, mas ainda assim iluminado; o parque e todas as suas árvores cobertas e brancas; os bancos marrons espalhados por todas as direções e as crianças que, agora, jogavam bolas de gelo umas nas outras simplesmente não permitiam que sua imaginação fosse para muito mais longe da sua infância e da estação. Se lembrou de sua família, de seu antigo quarto, das cantigas de ninar. Lembrou-se do sorriso de sua mãe toda vez que lhe contava uma história para dormir e, por consequência, a preferida da mais velha: Jack Frost.  

De repente, seus olhos brilharam. Sua mente exclamou: eureca!  

— Jack Frost. — O nome saiu por entre dentes. — Seu babaca! Você tinha que estragar tudo, não tinha? Por que não conseguiu esperar somente mais alguns dias? Aliás, por que não esperou até eu me formar? Detesto quando as aulas são canceladas. Mas você esteve tão preocupado em acabar com a minha vida que até mesmo as matérias que eu mais gosto foram interrompidas! Nem quando eu tento tenho tanto sucesso em meus planos assim, garoto! — Em um rampante intenso, gritou tudo o que desejava. Sabia que suas bochechas, provavelmente, estavam tão vermelhas quanto costumavam ficar no frio. Também sabia que sua boca doeria por alguns segundos após falar tanto quanto fez, mas tinha valido cada movimento. Sua raiva tinha sido despejada e de forma lógica. Talvez não tão lógica como desejava, mas culpar alguém — mesmo que imaginário — lhe parecia muito mais razoável do que reclamar para um ser não vivo.  

Sentia satisfeita o suficiente para pegar sua bolsa e ir embora dali para que pudesse chorar em seu banheiro, e realmente teria o feito. Até mesmo moveu o seu corpo em direção ao banco, planejando sua ida, mas algo a impediu. Após dar seu sorriso da vitória e poder respirar aliviada, uma voz divertida, mas que reclamava, tomou conta de sua audição.  

— Eu sei que consigo ser muito dedicado às minhas pegadinhas, garota — repetiu o modo como ela havia o chamado, com um tom de ironia palpável —, mas eu certamente não te conheço ou odeio tanto assim para estragar toda a sua vida. — Um jovem de cabelos e pele brancos, com brilho em seus olhos azuis e gestos tão suaves quanto os próprios flocos de neve pôde ser visto por ela. Ele estava em uma das árvores, apoiado com as suas costas, o que aumentava ainda mais a sua imagem de rebelde. Seus braços cruzados, porém pés soltos, revelavam o quanto ele não se importava. Parecia tratar aquilo como outra de suas brincadeiras.  

Levou meio segundo para que Aerys assimilasse o bastão que segurava e sua imagem como um todo. Levou muito mais do que isso para que a menina retirasse seus olhos arregalados de sua direção. Não conseguia acreditar no que via, mas não era burra o suficiente para negar o que parecia estar acontecendo ali. Claramente, sua raiva tinha a levado para níveis ilusórios. Alucinava.  

— Eu realmente estou ficando maluca. — Murmurou, ainda sem querer tirar ele de sua visão, entretanto. Mesmo que fosse uma imagem criada por sua mente, era uma bela demais para não ser admirada o máximo possível. Sua expressão de descrença e, logo após, surpresa ao perceber para onde a atenção de Aerys estava focada era ainda mais atrativa. Aliás, muito mais surpreso do que a própria estava. A menina conseguiu até faze-lo descruzar seus braços e retirar o sorriso divertido em seu rosto.  

— Você consegue me ver? — Disse cada palavra pausadamente, como se nem acreditasse nelas o suficiente para que fossem ditas de forma natural. Parecia esperançoso, de uma forma fofa, como se estivesse pronto para ter outro amigo para brincar.  

— E você consegue falar! — Animada, a garota riu de forma contagiante. — Até mesmo suas alucinações são elevadas, Aerys. Parabéns. — E, ao dizer isso, toda a esperança que parecia estar no rosto de Jack foram descartadas instantaneamente. Isso sempre costumava acontecer quando Aerys apertava sua própria mão, como fazia naquele momento, mas tinha a impressão de que não era esta a explicação daquela vez. 

Jack, que antes parecia achar a interação agradável, aderiu um tom ofendido ao falar. 

— Não sou uma alucinação. — Seus olhos estreitaram-se, porém não o suficiente para que sua cor cintilante pudesse ser escondida. — E preferir acreditar nisso do que em minha existência me diz muito sobre você. — Sem saber realmente o que ele queria dizer, e mesmo achando bobo se ofender com algo criado por sua própria mente, Aerys abriu sua boca em indignação. Desta vez, os olhos estreitos eram os dela. 

— Ah, é? Isso é exatamente o que uma alucinação diria. — Cruzou os braços em uma clara posição de ameaça. Quase deixou formar um bico em seus lábios, mas decidiu manter sua dignidade intacta mesmo a níveis imaginários.  

— E como sabe? Costuma ter elas muitas vezes? — O sarcasmo era, definitivamente, algo que caía bem em sua boca, porque não parava de o usar. Voltando em seu jeito divertido, mas, agora, de um modo muito mais ofensivo, Jack deu alguns passos para frente enquanto falava, talvez querendo ter dominância no que parecia ser uma discussão. Típica atitude de macho alfa — Aerys pensou.  

— Eu tive uma ou duas quando fui atingida nas aulas de educação física... — Envergonhada, abaixou sua própria voz e não ousou encará-lo enquanto revelava seu passado. Até pensar que não precisava fazer isso, a elevando outra vez. — Mas isso não é da sua conta. — Tendo perdido uma boa parte de sua confiança, entretanto, a menina decidiu que não estava mais apta para continuar o que estavam fazendo. Resolveu acabar com tudo. — E eu nem sei porque estou tendo esse tipo de conversa com alguém que nem ao menos é real. Passar bem, perturbação mental. — Mais uma vez, virou as costas para que pudesse alcançar a sua bolsa.  

— Se eu não fosse real, conseguiria sentir isso? — Ouviu a voz do menino dizer, mesmo sem vê-lo. Não deu muita atenção para o seu significado. Não antes de ser atingida por algum tipo de material gelado em suas costas. Lentamente, como se acumulasse toda sua raiva, trouxe seu braço para descobrir o que havia causado o impacto, vendo que, sim, ele havia jogado uma bola de neve. 

— Você não fez isso. — Sem perceber a implicação daquele gesto, Aerys disse o que diria se discutisse com qualquer outra pessoa. Pouco a pouco, entretanto, o senso do que realmente acontecera a tocou. — Você  _fez_  isso. — Tirando seus olhos do chão e focando toda a sua atenção na pessoa em sua frente, sua boca ficou o mais aberta em toda história da sua vida. — Você tacou neve em mim! Você... você.... — Procurava palavras para descrever a situação de maneira perfeita, mas não conseguia. Nada surgia em sua mente além do fato de que aquele ser era verdadeiro. E extremamente lindo. — Você é Jack Frost. — Por fim, desistiu. Não havia outra menção que coubesse nele tão bem quanto seu próprio nome.  

— Ao seu dispor, milady. — Sua graciosidade ao curvar-se diante da menina foi tanta que pensou ter sido ensaiada. Mas Aerys sabia que não tinha sido, não para ele. Não precisava ser. 

 Ele só era deslumbrante por natureza.  


	2. Cereal

Momentos se passaram após Jack ter se levantado por completo. Os dois apenas se olhavam, se medindo, se conhecendo. Jack estava com uma expressão de alegria palpável e Aerys estava, por falta de palavra melhor, completamente aterrorizada. Talvez por estar acostumado, Jack não prestou atenção na cor que deixou o rosto da menina. 

— Certo, Jack... — Disse mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outro. — Foi um prazer, de verdade. Mas eu preciso ir agora. — Pegou seus pertences de forma apressada, andando o mais rápido que conseguia sem cair. 

Assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, as sobrancelhas do menino se juntaram, trazendo uma sensação de desespero para o seu corpo. 

— Não, espera! — Gritou, trazendo uma de suas mãos para frente. Não foi o suficiente para alcançar a garota que já havia saído do parque, mas este não era um problema para ele. 

Deslizando em uma de suas trilhas de gelo, voltou a ficar frente à frente com Aerys, a impedindo de continuar andando pela calçada.  

— Por que está indo embora? — Não queria ter soado tão afobado quanto soou, mas só percebeu que o fez quando era tarde demais. 

— Olha, me desculpa. Você parece ser extremamente legal, mas eu não posso continuar a conversar com você. — Parecia procurar meios de continuar andando, porém Jack a seguia e a bloqueava como um cão de caça. 

— E por que não pode? — Deu um passo para a frente, sentindo suas mãos mexerem em ansiedade. O movimento fez Aerys segurar a respiração por alguns instantes. 

— Porque eu estou vendo você. — Descobrindo em si uma ousadia nova, esbarrou em seu ombro, o ultrapassando, enquanto dizia sua frase entre dentes. Cada minutos a mais que dava atenção para o ser mitológico o seu coração acelerava de modo que não gostava de admitir. 

Jack, entretanto, foi mais rápido e segurou seu braço com uma mão. 

— E o que há de errado em me ver? — Mais uma vez indignado, seu tom não segurou e subiu alguns decibéis. Aerys conseguia ver em seus olhos o quanto desejava sua permanência e, por mais que doesse vê-lo tão perdido, tinha que continuar. 

— Isso quer dizer que eu acredito em você. — Cansada de sentir a culpa por negar sua companhia, a menina se tornava cada vez mais impaciente. Seu tom, dessa vez, fora mais duro. Seus olhos perfuraram o tão claro azul de Jack como se os obrigassem a deixá-la em paz. 

— E o que há de errado em acreditar em mim? — Em meio à sua voz ainda indignada, Aerys pôde ouvir um riso de descrença. Pensou ter escutado mágoa, também, mas não se deu tanto crédito. 

— Para uma criança, Frost? Absolutamente nada. Mas tente ser uma adolescente no ensino médio com fantasias infantis e me diga como foi. — Puxou seu braço com força, querendo acabar logo com o assunto. Por ter sido tomada por suas emoções, não controlou o volume de sua voz, chamando atenção dos adultos do outro lado da rua que, agora, a olhavam como se fosse uma aberração. Aerys tentou não prestar atenção aos cochichos que certamente a acusavam de falar sozinha. — Não preciso de mais razões para acharem que sou louca. — Sendo libertada de sua raiva, sentiu, imediatamente, uma sensação ruim ao perceber o quão grossa tinha sido. Era tudo para o bem, porém. Seu bem. 

— Ah. — Foi só o que Jack disse, pela primeira vez percebendo os olhares tortos que recebiam. Que Aerys recebia, pelo menos. 

Antes que a menina pudesse piscar novamente, Frost já havia saído de sua visão com mais de suas trilhas de gelo. 

Por alguns instantes, ela permaneceu observando o lugar onde antes ele estava, questionando se havia feito a coisa certa ao ser tão bruta. Suspirou, contemplativa, até que os sussurros do outro lado da rua se tornaram mais altos, trazendo sua insegurança de volta. 

Deixando a raiva tomar conta de seu ser, decidiu que, sim, havia feito a melhor escolha.

O caminho para sua casa não foi tão livre de culpa quanto imaginou que seria, entretanto. 

— X —

— Cheguei, amores. — Disse, animada por finalmente encontrar sua família novamente. — Não que alguém esteja aqui para saber. — Percebendo o silêncio de sua casa, abaixou o tom de voz alegre que havia usado anteriormente. Seus pais provavelmente não haviam voltado do trabalho ainda. 

Dando de ombros, colocou seu casaco no cabideiro perto da porta e seguiu em direção à sala. 

Observou o cômodo perfeitamente organizado — assim como todos os outros — pela sua mãe e decidiu não ligar a TV. Tinha baixado um documentário sobre enguias extremamente interessante, então assistiria isso no seu notebook, cercada pelo conforto do seu quarto. 

Estava quase subindo as escadas quando sentiu sua barriga roncar. Claro, havia esquecido de comer de manhã novamente. 

Convenceu-se que seu apetite não seria arruinado para o almoço se tivesse só uma vasilha de cereal, mudando sua direção para o caminho oposto.

Entrou despreocupada na cozinha e foi para o armário com a mesma despreocupação. Tinha a vasilha, o cereal e tudo o que faltava era o leite. Abriu a porta da geladeira e estava concentrada tentando encontrar a caixa amarela, até que um voz vinda do além fez seu corpo espasmar completamente e seu coração sair pela boca. 

— Meio pequeno aqui, né? — Não tinha vindo do além, mas de cima do refrigerador. O movimento causado pelo susto foi tanto que Aerys não pôde controlar seu corpo, indo para trás por um reflexo, podendo visualizar as esferas azuis que a perseguiam. Jack Frost.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Não mais na rua, pôde aumentar sua voz como realmente quisera todo esse tempo: quase gritando. Fechou a porta da geladeira com força, mas não antes de retirar o leite de dentro dela. Não desperdiçaria sua perfeita tigela de cereal.

— Ué, você disse que não queriam que te achasse louca, não disse? — Desceu de forma tão rápida do eletrônico que Aerys quis perguntar a ele se já havia feito ballet para ser tão delicado. Apoiou-se no seu bastão, adquirindo sua forma confiante natural. — Então vamos conversar na sua casa, onde não há ninguém para te julgar. — Mexia conforme falava, ora abrindo os braços, ora dando passos leves. Aerys estava com suas costas para o garoto, enchendo a vasilha com leite, virada para o balcão. 

— Não sei se é diferente no mundo mágico, mas garotas adolescentes não costumam morar sozinhas nessa cidade. Eu vivo com meus pais, espertinho. — Terminou de preparar sua refeição, mas virou-se de frente a Jack porque não obtinha paz para aproveitá-la. Cruzou seus braços e o observou o outro fazer o mesmo. 

— E eles são... abusivos? — A confusão seria quase fofa, se não fosse irritante. 

— Eles são uns amores, Frost. Bons demais para ter uma filha que fala com seres inexistentes. — Andou em sua direção querendo expulsá-lo, mas ele continuar a responder-la, a fazendo parar em seu lugar. 

— Ei, pensei que a gente já tinha considerado a minha inexistência fora de questão. — Com uma mão no bolso, mexeu em seu bastão de maneira defensiva. Por mais que seu tom fosse intenso, não poderia ser descrito como raivoso. Por dentro, Jack estava se divertindo. 

— Ah é? Diga isso a eles. — Voltou a movimentar-se, pegando um dos braços de Jack para arrastá-lo. Arrepiou-se com o gelado de sua pele, e não com a proximidade em que estavam. Definitivamente não por conta da proximidade.

— Você deixa? — Provocativo, deixou sua voz mais escura e densa ao sugerir algo que sabia que ela não aceitaria. 

Aerys rugiu em descontentamento. Jack a observou admirado. 

— Isso não machuca sua garganta? — Ria de leve em meio às palavras. 

— Agradeço pela visita, mas é hora de sair. — Ignorou a pergunta feita, mas, assim que disse isso, barulhos na porta da frente puderam ser ouvidos. 

— Legal, portas automáticas. Ela é ativada por voz? — Aerys sabia que seus algum de seus pais havia chegado, mas acalmou-se ao perceber que Jack não podia ser visto. Contanto que ele se comportasse, nada daria de errado. Ela o arrastaria para o seu quarto e o faria voar para longe. "Claro, Aerys" — pensou — "esse é um ótimo plano". E não estava sendo irônica. 

— Você nunca para de fazer perguntas? — Sussurrou. Sua mão ainda o segurava e seus rostos quase se encontraram, então ela teve certeza que ele pôde ouvir.

— Não até você responder uma delas. — Sorriu de lado. Aerys conseguia apalpar o quanto tudo aquilo o agradava. O brilho em seus olhos denunciava sua natureza travessa. 

— Alguma das minhas princesas estão em casa? — A menina pôde ouvir a voz de seu pai percorrer pelas paredes. Ótimo, apenas ele havia chegado. Sua mãe perceberia logo que algo estava errado. 

— Estou na cozinha, pai! — Falou alto o suficiente para que a escutasse. — Comporte-se. — Sussurrou mais uma vez, agora direcionada a Jack. Soltou seu braço, mas não afastou seu corpo completamente. Apenas para poder controlá-lo. Definitivamente apenas para poder controlá-lo. 

— Ah, aqui está você. — Seu pai entrou, parecendo estar a procurando. Sorriu quando encontrou. Após olhar para o balcão, percebeu a bagunça. — O cereal é seu? 

— É, é, sim. — Não havia porquê Aerys estar nervosa, mas não costumava enganar seus pais e, a cada segundo que passava, sentia que seria pega. Sua respiração estava tão rápida e intensa que, sabia, se não a controlasse logo, realmente seria.

— Se demorar mais, ele vai murchar. — Largou sua postura brincalhona ao olhar mais uma vez para a filha. — Está tudo bem? — Cruzou as sobrancelhas, mostrando uma transição clara de sentimentos. 

— Está, está, eu só... — Sem pensar muito, segurou na mão de Jack que, até aquele momento, observava a cena com um sorriso nos lábios, e a colocou em seu bolso, tentando deixar seus movimentos o mais naturais possível. — Mamãe não gosta que eu coma antes do almoço. Pensei que você iria brigar comigo. — Gelada, gelada, gelada. A mão de Jack era incrivelmente gelada. Ou, ao menos, tentava convencer o seu cérebro disso, mas não conseguia deixar se sentir a sua própria cada vez mais quente. Olhar para Frost e perceber que ele não se incomodava nem um pouco apenas piorava sua situação. 

— Ah, claro. — Seu pai riu em obviedade. — Não se preocupe com isso, não contarei para ela. Pode ir para seu quarto, eu limpo tudo isso aqui. — Abanou sua mão, como se já tivesse esquecido sua presença. 

Em outras situações, Aerys nunca deixaria seu pai tomar conta de suas responsabilidades, mas balançava as pernas em ansiedade desconhecida. Queria desfazer qualquer contato físico com Jack, o mais rápido possível, então não havia outra resposta a dar além de:

— Muito obrigada, papai. — E, andando de forma apressada, saiu do cômodo apenas para ouvir outro questionamento. 

— Não vai trazer o seu cereal? — Dessa vez, ele vinha do seu pai. 

— Claro, claro. — Voltou de forma mais apressada ainda, não se preocupando com os solavancos que o menino sentia ao ser puxado por ela. Retirou a mão que não tomava conta de Jack de seu bolso e segurou a vasilha. — Tchau. — Sorriu para o seu pai que, àquele ponto, mostrava o quão não entendia nada da situação. 

Sem querer esclarecer suas dúvidas, Aerys correu pelo corredor e, consequentemente, escadas da sua casa sem pensar se Jack a acompanharia ou não. Ele flutuava como uma borboleta normalmente, oras, não teria ele graciosidade suficiente para subir degraus? 

— Assim você vai ter um ataque do coração. — Disse ele, ainda se divertindo. Sim, ela teria um ataque do coração. Teria se não se afastasse dele em quinze segundos. 

Pensando nisso, ignorou novamente tudo o que o menino dizia e abriu a porta de seu quarto na mais intensa das forças. 

Entrou, fechou a mesma em uma baque, eliminou todo o contato em um triz, afastando-se completamente.

E, só então, pôde respirar aliviada. 

Escorregou pela superfície de madeira com seus olhos fechados, não se incomodando com o que quer que Jack pensava naquele momento. 

— Essa costuma ser uma reação natural sua? — Pôde ouvir a voz travessa desbravar a escuridão. 

— Não sei, faz muito anos que não sou perseguida por seres mágicos. — Mas manteve seus olhos fechados. Ainda controlava as batidas de seu coração. 

— Você não é muito convincente usando o sarcasmo. — Respondeu apenas para se calar por completo.

— Ei, Fey, quem é esse estranho do seu lado? — Uma voz infantil surgiu em meio ao quarto. 

Aerys foi obrigada a abrir seus olhos.


	3. Confiança

— Fey? — Jack pareceu inalterado pela nova presença. — Seu nome é Fey? — Mas percebeu que havia esquecido de um detalhe importante sobre a menina: seu nome. 

— Não, é Aerys. — Falou, finalmente levantando-se do chão. — Aerys Fehér. Por isso o apelido. 

— Você sabe que me respondeu em voz alta, não sabe? — Seus olhos brilharam mais uma vez, esperando uma reação enfurecida vinda da menina. No entanto, recebeu apenas um sorriso irônico.

— Não sou tão burra assim, Jack. — Limpou sua calça com as mãos.

— E não se incomoda que ele veja isso? — Apontou com a cabeça para a criança que os observava com olhos gigantes em expectativa. Aerys, em resposta, apenas deu um sorriso afetivo e afagou os cabelos do pequeno.

 — Não. — Pela primeira vez se encontrando em uma posição de domínio sobre Jack, a menina sorriu, simplória. Jogou-se em sua cama para deitar-se confortavelmente e observou a criança fazer o mesmo, a abraçando. 

— Ele também acredita em mim? — O brilho de seus olhos, agora, eram diferentes. Esperançosos. 

— Ah, ele acredita. — Riu de uma piada que só ela entendia. — Por que também não abraça Jack, Toby? — E, sorridente, a criança balançou a cabeça, concordando. Aos poucos, seu corpo foi se desfazendo na mais dourada areia que se transportou até próximo de Jack. Tão rápido quanto desapareceu, a imagem de um menino logo se formou novamente, mas, dessa vez, abraçando Frost. 

Jack curvou as sobrancelhas em confusão antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo. 

— O quê...? — Sua voz foi tão baixa que Aerys se perguntou por alguns instantes se ele realmente havia respondido. 

— Frost, conheça o meu amigo imaginário: Toby. — E, feliz em finalmente poder apresentá-lo para alguém além de si mesma, a menina sentou na cama, sorridente. A expressão alegre não alcançou o rosto de Jack, entretanto. 

— Você tem um amigo imaginário? — Mais agressivo do que Aerys achou que estaria, Jack falou. — Pensei que eles desaparecessem depois de um tempo. 

E, assim que citou isso, Toby correu em direção da garota, subindo na cama e se escondendo atrás dela. 

— O Toby não desapareceu. — Agora, ela é quem se mostrava nervosa. — E eu quero ver quem vai ousar tentar tirá-lo de mim. — Pela primeira vez desconfiando das intenções de Jack, Aerys colocou seus braços em volta de Toby. 

— Não, não, pelo contrário! — Jack tentou aproximar-se, mas Aerys não abaixou a guarda. — Eu estava procurando um imaginário. Fui para o parque para conversar com algumas crianças sobre isso.  

— Mas mudou de ideia no caminho e decidiu me perseguir? — Agora, misturava seu bom humor com a insegurança. Fehér começou a ficar confortável novamente.

— O que posso dizer? Meus períodos de atenção são pequenos. — Aproveitando do clima leve que voltou a percorrer pelo quarto, Jack sorriu mais uma vez. — Mas eu realmente preciso da ajuda do seu amigo. — Apenas para retornar à seriedade.

— Pode falar. — Ainda manteve sua postura protetiva, entretanto. E Toby, mesmo que mais disposto a olhar para Jack, permanecia atrás da garota. 

— O que pode me dizer sobre Atween, Toby? — A forma como Jack perguntou criou a impressão de que era um caso de vida ou morte. E, Aerys pensou, talvez fosse. Mas, se era tão importante assim, por que havia o deixado de lado para falar com ela? 

Toby, como uma imagem de TV que aos poucos perdia o sinal, tremeu toda o seu corpo, revelando, mais uma vez, seu caráter arenoso.

— Posso dizer que ele é bem assustador. — Fez uma cara contorcida.

— Então ele existiu? — A animação que passou a sentir fez Jack gaguejar no início de sua frase. 

— Existiu, mas seria melhor se não tivesse. — Então, pegou todo o cobertor da cama e se enrolou com ele. — Nunca houve imaginário tão cruel quanto Atween. Apenas dizer seu nome faz meu corpinho tremilicar. — Aerys juntou as sobrancelhas, estranhando o termo, mas achando graça. Tinha quase certeza que tremilicar não existia. Entretanto, mesmo voltando a não temer Frost e tendo recuperado seu bom humor, detestava não saber do assunto que tratavam. 

— Por que, Frost? Quem é esse? — Abraçou Toby de lado, achando extremamente fofo a sua forma de proteção.

— É isso que eu pretendo descobrir. — Sorriu de forma determinada. — Só que eu preciso que o Toby venha comigo a um lugar. — Sua intenção não foi fazer uma expressão pidona, mas Aerys teve a sensação de que não conseguiria resistir a qualquer coisa desde que ele usasse seus olhos extremamente azuis e esperançosos. Sensação essa que não tardou em ignorar. 

— Claro. — Olhou para ele, sapeca. — Se não se importar em me levar como bagagem extra. 

O ânimo nos olhos de Jack diminuiu consideravelmente. 

— Eu disse que minha intenção não é tirá-lo de você, Aerys. 

— Palavras são meras palavras até que você as demonstre, Frost, e eu não quero correr o risco de deixar você demonstrar. — Respondeu de maneira simplória, mas seu tom não era grosso. — Além do quê, mesmo se eu confiasse em ti de olhos fechados, não tem como Toby se afastar de mim. É fisicamente impossível.

— Mas eu pensei que imaginários pudessem deixar seus donos. 

— Companheiros, não donos. — Corrigiu, espremendo seus olhos. — E, sim, outros podem. A verdade é que Toby nunca foi como todo mundo. — Mais uma vez, sorriu travessa. Podia entender porque Jack sempre fazia isso; era recompensador. 

Jack, então, abriu a boca como se estivesse pronto para refutar. Pensou melhor, entretanto, e fechou seus olhos, suspirando, antes de concordar. Não seria uma viagem muito longa, afinal.

— Tá. Mas você tem que me prometer que, não importa o que você veja, não irá surtar. — Estendeu a mão para que seu discurso tomasse um tom mais formal. Aerys, entretanto, ainda sorridente, bastou-se em dizer:

— Vou avisar os meus pais. — Saindo de forma saltitante do quarto. 


	4. Caminhos

Aerys era uma menina de muito conhecimento. Evitava gabar-se, porque uma imagem humilde precisava ser mantida, mas possuía felicidade ao pensar sobre suas conexões cerebrais mais refinadas do que as de seus colegas; algo que, claramente, não podia ser contestado por nenhum cientista renomado.

Afinal, ela havia feito essa descoberta após vários anos de observação grupal atrás de latas de lixo, e todo o sofrimento que passou só poderia significar veracidade em suas constatações. Não conseguia aceitar que, mesmo após enfrentar as meias usadas atrás do ginásio, o que havia concluído poderia estar errado.

Pessoas que presavam sua popularidade mais do que sua inteligência não eram tão desenvolvidos quanto ela e ponto final.

Mas, mesmo com tanta finesse em seus pensamentos e extensão em informações administradas, ela percebeu que não sabia como gansos saltavam. Não sabia se pousavam de forma elegante ou se suas pequenas pernas e grandes patas se embolavam antes do contato com o solo. O que ela imaginava, entretanto, e que ficou mais claro quando ela não conseguiu dar o primeiro passo sem tropeçar no próprio ar e derrubar Jack, é que eles certamente eram mais graciosos do que ela.

Felizmente, ela conseguiu levantar-se mais rápido do que o menino conseguiu reclamar.

— Não acredito que você me forçou a usar esse portal maluco do Norte. — Estava brava, mas mais consigo mesma do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Logicamente, ela morreria antes de demonstrar isso para alguém. Ajeitou a mochila que carregava em suas costas com uma força desnecessária.

Jack também se levantou. E deixou sua expressão de surpresa que ganhou quando foi empurrado para fingir que estava pensando, colocando um dedo em seu queixo e olhando para cima.

— Não lembro exatamente quando fiz isso. Foi antes ou depois de você e seu amigo maluco me revistarem procurando por um? — Aumentou seu tom gradualmente e espreitou seus olhos de forma acusatória no final da frase.

Aerys abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sentindo suas sobrancelhas se curvarem. Movia seus pés para trás e para frente, irritada, apontando suas mãos para Jack como se fosse responder à altura. Como não pensava em resposta alguma, entretanto, apenas parecia que ela estava pronta para entrar na batalha de dança mais intensa da história.

— Nós não teríamos encontrado nenhum se você não tivesse roubado do pobre Papai Noel, seu imoral! — Começou a andar para longe em passos firmes, deixando pegadas na neve fofa. Ora, que ótimo! Mais neve. Não bastava a resposta ridícula que tinha dado, ela ainda estava em uma montanha no meio do nada cercada por neve.

Aerys percebeu que estava em uma montanha no meio do nada cercada por neve.

Parou de andar.

Estava tão estupefata que nem conseguiu ouvir a voz de Frost soar ao fundo.

— Ei, eu não roubei! — Fechou seus punhos ao falar. — Os elfos que roubaram, eu comprei deles legalmente. — Seria possível imaginar que Jack estava sendo sério, mas o sorriso travesso que lançou no final não deixavam dúvidas: adorava seu próprio senso de humor. Deixou ele de lado, entretanto, quando não recebeu resposta da menina que nunca parava de falar.

Aos poucos, se aproximou da figura completamente imóvel.

Pensou em como qualquer outro ser místico ignorante da anatomia humana acharia que ela havia sido congelada.

Contorceu seu nariz, apreensivo, e cutucou-a com seu bastão em uma distância segura antes de alcança-la completamente. — Você... 'tá bem? — A resposta de Aerys saiu no grito mais estrondoso e fino que havia sido ouvido na história do Everest. Ou onde quer que eles estivessem.

Jack afastou-se em susto e cobriu seus ouvidos antes de falar de maneira intensa.

— É lógico que você não está bem, é completamente maluca! Por que está gritando? — Para sua sorte, ela já havia parado quando ele começou a sua frase.

— Nós acabamos de ser materializados em um espaço completamente diferente, ignorando as leis do tempo e matéria, Jack! — Girou em velocidade o suficiente para Frost imaginar que seria assassinado. — Todas as nossas milhões de partículas foram separadas microscopicamente e recolocadas em um piscar de olhos. Isso não te fascina? — A cor de sua íris se espalhava de forma tão reluzente que Jack não conseguiu parar de encará-los por alguns instantes. Forçou-se a voltar ao normal, entretanto, ao lembrar o quão estranhamente engraçada ela estava sendo.

— Eu faço neve, Aerys. Literalmente. Já virou um pouco costumeiro essa quebra de leis, pra ser sincero. — Féher, então, abaixou sua cabeça e observou as mãos do garoto. Sua ficha caiu. Quando retomou o olhar para Jack, seu sorriso havia se tornado mais brilhante que o próprio sol. Como se ele estivesse se pondo, entretanto, em uma fração de segundos, Féher o fechou. Piscava os olhos como se retomasse sua consciência. Parecia reprovar o que estava fazendo.

— O que você está olhando? — Não queria realmente ser bruta, mas não conseguia esconder sua animação anterior de forma mais natural. Seu olhar evitou o de Jack, fazendo o possível para que o vermelho de suas bochechas não fosse notado.

Jack suspirou, decidindo ignorar a mudança de humor súbita, e revirou os olhos, antes de tomá-la pelas mãos e obrigá-la a andar na direção correta.

— Vamos.

— X —

Notas para a futura Aerys: não viajar com a personificação do inverno sem um casaco grosso. Ficar feliz com uma nevasca não vai te impedir de morrer por hipotermia. Talvez deixe seus músculos da face congelados em uma posição mais bonitinha, com um sorriso simpático no rosto, o que é um pró. Mas futuros visitantes não agradecerão por isso quando te acharem em uma noite escura e morrerem por ataque do coração, o que é uma contra. Um contra ainda pior quando se encontrarem na vida pós morte e eles descobrirem que deixaram a Terra porque você saiu de casa com a sua blusa de frio da Renner.

Moral da história? Não façam propaganda de uma loja sem remuneração. Ainda mais quando ela é a provável causa do perecimento de sua protagonista.

Afinal, os ossos de Féher estavam em um protesto, a impedindo de se mexer rápido o suficiente para perceber que estava se mexendo. Rangiam e se prendiam à sua carne que, por sua vez, tensionava-se como um bloco de gelo. Estava se esforçando ao máximo para esquentar o resto do seu corpo com suas mãos e braços, mas para transmitir calor era necessário ter calor, algo que impedia o seu sucesso.

— Jack. — sussurrou. Seus dentes batiam demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa. — Eu vou morrer. — disse, quando o menino finalmente olhou para ela.

— Vamos lá, floco de neve. Não acha que está sendo um pouco exagerada? — Apoiou-se em seu bastão em uma de suas poses mais despreocupadas, deixando apenas um pé no solo e o cruzando com o outro. — Tenho certeza que sua raiva vai te deixar aquecida o suficiente.

— Para um guardião da neve, me surpreende que você não saiba nada sobre o que é passar frio, Frost. — A raiva de Aerys não era o suficiente para deixá-la quente, mas fazia um ótimo trabalho ao incentivá-la a falar mais, mesmo entre dentes. — E te informo que não aprecio ser chamada de floco de neve. — Estreitou seus olhos.

— Imaginei que não. — Jack, por outro lado, sorriu de canto, satisfeito com o resultado. — E talvez eu realmente tenha perdido tato com o frio, mas, para uma espertinha, você também não tem boas habilidades de observação. — Andava de lado para um outro, brincalhão, como se não dissesse nada demais. Completamente ignorando os pelos eriçados e dedos roxos de Féher.

Aerys levantou uma sobrancelha, parcialmente ofendida e parcialmente ainda mais ofendida por se ofender com algo que Jack Frost falou. Torceu para que Frost só visse na sua expressão uma completa descrença, entretanto.

— Ah, é? — Juntou todas as suas forças para que parasse de abraçar a si mesma e cruzou seus braços. — Por quê? — Mais uma vez, os olhos de Jack brilharam em malícia.

— Nós já chegamos. — Abriu seu braço esquerdo como se fosse um mordomo, dirigindo a atenção da garota para uma fábrica vermelha a alguns metros à frente, tão óbvio que ela mesmo se questionou como não havia o visto.

Aerys arregalou seus olhos em admiração, apenas para abaixar a cabeça com suas bochechas corando. Sem dizer mais uma palavra, cruzou as sobrancelhas e deu passos fortes, deixando Jack para trás.

— Viu só? Sua raiva move montanhas! — falou em tom alto, querendo que a menina o ouvisse. Deu pequenas risadas quando não obteve resposta.

— X —

Dentro da estrutura, poucas vozes quebravam o silêncio habitual do Polo. Internamente, a Fada prestava atenção em cada uma delas . Exteriormente, entretanto, dizia a localização de mais treze molares enquanto pairava pelo quarto, seguida por suas fadinhas.

— Quando será que Jack voltará? — Norte, sentado na maior cadeira da sala de reuniões, se mostrava muito mais dominante do que o comum.

— Se isso tudo for mais de uma de suas peças, eu o faço engolir dez cenouras de uma vez só. — Coelhão preferia ficar em pé com seus braços cruzados. Muito mais impaciente do que Norte, tentava o convencer a deixá-lo ir embora.

— Rapazes, ele não faria isso. — A voz doce da Fada ressoou quando ela parou de se mover. — Esta é uma reunião importante dos guardiões, Jack a leva tão a sério quanto nós. — Apenas para gritar "San Diego, três incisivos!" em um ataque súbito e voltar à sua rotina estérica.

— Mas estamos aqui o dia todo. — Coelhão deixou de apoiar-se na parede em ansiedade. — Ele pode voar. Quando tempo acha que ele leva para ir de um lugar para o outro?

— O necessário, meu amigo coelho. — Jack apareceu no quarto, abrindo a porta em um estrondo alto. Fada acharia isto mal educado se não tivesse colocado toda a sua animação no menino de cabelos brancos.

— Jack! — exclamou, voando para seus braços antes mesmo de uma resposta.

Norte deixou seu sorriso mais largo e levantou-se de sua cadeira.

— Finalmente, Jack. O Coelhão aqui estava prestes a colocar um ovo. — Brincou, apontando para o amigo que permanecia em sua posição inicial, mas seus membros não estavam mais tensionados.

— Muito original. — Este, por sua vez, revirou os olhos. — Por que nos chamou aqui, Frost?

Jack deixou sua expressão alegre para aderir olhos determinados e uma boca contorcida. Prendeu seu foco em todos os guardiões que ali estavam por alguns segundos, querendo reafirmar a si mesmo de que os conhecia o suficiente. Confiava neles o suficiente. Então, quando abriu sua boca, balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro — não em raiva, mas em confusão.

— Por que me disseram que Atween não existia? — Permitiu sua voz sair como um sussurro, contorcendo suas sobrancelhas.

O ambiente, então, foi tomado pelo som do ar. Todas as asas pararam de bater, e, por um segundo, todos os corações também. Nenhum guardião conseguia força o suficiente para abrir suas bocas, mas os pés vacilantes e olhares trocados eram evidência de que também não conseguiam permanecer parados.

Aerys, mesmo fora do quarto, sentada do lado da porta, podia sentir a tensão que havia se espalhado; tensão esta que não ajudou a menina a acalmar seus nervos. Apoiada na parede, protegia sua mochila entre seus braços rígidos e pernas prontas para correr. Na sua cabeça, tentava ignorar a estrondante pergunta do porquê havia aceitado ir com Jack para conseguir ouvir a conversa. Não ousaria respirar alto demais ou piscar muitas vezes em um segundo, pois todos os seus neurônios estavam focados em apenas uma coisa.

Em um consenso silencioso, Norte forçou-se a manter um tom confiante de voz, mas qualquer um poderia observar suas pupilas tremendo.

— O que está dizendo, Jack? — Sorriu, mas a alegria não alcançou seus olhos. Os outros dois guardiões ainda estavam estáticos demais para cooperarem.

— Não adianta mais fingir, tudo bem? — Aumentou a ressonância de sua voz, apontando seu braço para a frente; estava cansado de todos os desvios de assunto ou ignorância fingida. Era um guardião, afinal, e merecia saber tanto quanto os outros. — Eu encontrei outro imaginário que me contou a verdade, então não tente me enganar mais uma vez. — Engoliu seus verdadeiros pensamentos no final da frase.

Norte arfou, prendendo suas mãos em punhos apertados.

— Mas isso é impossível! — Deu passos para frente, chegando mais próximo de Jack. — Aonde o encontrou? Quem te disse isso? — Nesta hora, Aerys agarrou a sua mochila com ainda mais força, encolhendo sua cabeça em um medo irracional de ser vista.

— E importa? — Jack ralhou, levantando sua cabeça para poder encará-lo melhor. — Você me disse para esquecer o que o Homem da Lua tinha me dito. Você mentiu para mim. — Apontava seu dedo para o rosto de Norte. — E parece não ter remorso disso, porque agora está fazendo de novo. — Parou quando sentiu sua garganta arder. Inspirou profundamente antes de continuar, observando Norte dar de costas e ir de encontro à uma das janelas, com seus ombros caídos. — Quem foi Atween, Norte?

— Vocês poderiam nos dar licença? — Ele disse para Coelhão e Fada. Os dois, na verdade, já haviam dado passos para distanciarem-se. Somente Norte podia contar a verdade para Jack, afinal, e eles não desejavam estar no meio quando isso acontecesse.

— Tente não se matarem. — Foi o que Coelhão falou ao pular até a porta. Fada, por outro lado, apenas colocou a mão no ombro de Jack, o reconfortando com o olhar por alguns segundos antes de sair.

O clique do feixe quando a porta se fechou deu a Jack a sensação de que estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo para analisar o quê.

— Ele começou como um imaginário qualquer. — As palavras saíam da boca de Norte em extrema suavidade. Jack não podia ver, mas a mente de Norte já havia se desconectado da situação. Detestava lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido. Ou do que não havia. — Sandy o criou a partir de um dos sonhos mais bonitos, de uma das crianças mais bondosas. — Sem perceber, o canto de sua boca subiu por alguns segundos.

Jack permanecia parado, mas extremamente atento à cada palavra.

Então, Norte suspirou, deixando sua visão desfocar mais uma vez.

— Mas um dia, algo mudou. — Virou para que pudesse encarar Jack novamente. Seus olhos já não brilhavam mais e suas sobrancelhas estavam contorcidas em dor. Era estranho para Jack ver o líder, que costumava ser tão animado e imponente, com a sua postura baixa e sem sua aura de magia ao redor. — Ninguém sabe exatamente o porquê... — Parecia estar pronto para divagar em uma outra direção, deixando sua frase morrer antes de ser completa.

— Como assim "mudou"? — Jack, cauteloso, deu alguns passos para se aproximar. Norte suspirou.

— Parecia ter se desconectado conosco, com Sandy. Não importava quem falasse com ele, tudo que ele respondia eram grunhidos. Atacava todos que chegavam perto dele. — Falava tudo com grandes espaços de tempo entre cada frase, tendo o cuidado para pensar exatamente em como iria dizê-las.

— Atacava? — Jack contorceu as sobrancelhas.

— No começo, só fisicamente. Jogava brinquedos ou o que quer que estivesse ao redor, como um animal encurralado. — Norte, então, fechou seus olhos fortemente. — Imaginários podem entrar em mentes, sabe? É para isso que servem. Influenciar crianças dessa maneira e preservar suas inocências. — Jack acenou sua cabeça, não querendo interromper o fluxo do que dizia. — Só que ele havia se tornado escuro, sua essência havia se corrompido. Não reconhecia mais o bem do mal. E nada de bom poderia sair de um ser doentio assim.

Norte esmurrou a mesa em um ataque súbito.

— Nós deveríamos ter feito alguma coisa quando desconfiávamos de sua natureza. Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa. — Então, cobriu seu rosto com uma de suas mãos, sentando novamente na cadeira. — Não sabemos o que ele fazia com elas, mas não podíamos deixar continuar. Já haviam morrido o suficiente. — Piscando os seus olhos rapidamente, Jack o interrompeu.

— Quem eram elas? O que ele fez? — As dúvidas de Jack saíam como se estivessem caído por escadas.

Quando falou, a voz de Norte pareceu quebrar. Seus olhos cheios de água se encontraram com o Jack, o fazendo dar um passo para trás em choque.

— Você sabe o quanto tem que destruir uma criança para levá-la ao suicídio, Jack?

Naquele instante, Jack parou de respirar. Seus olhos se esbugalharam e o azul de sua íris se tornou mais escura.

Pensou em todos aquelas que passaram a acreditar nele, a chamá-lo pelo nome. Pensou em seus sorrisos toda vez que acordavam em um dia de inverno e como não choravam mesmo após escorregar no gelo. Nas manhãs de brincadeiras, nas guerras de neve, nos momentos em que só eles compartilhavam.

Não, ele não sabia. Mas não gostaria de tentar imaginar.

— Sandy, ele... até hoje não entendo o que fez. — Norte parecia falar consigo mesmo, olhando para o chão. — Disse que não conseguiria cessá-lo. Não. Disse que não  _poderia_  cessá-lo. — Contorceu suas sobrancelhas ao lembrar. — Mas eu garanti que ele tivesse o punimento que merecia. — De repente, sua intensidade não era mais melancólica, mas raivosa. Talvez composta de orgulho.

 — Ele ainda está vivo? — Quase sussurrando, Jack perguntou.

— Em um dos piores lugares em que poderia estar. — Norte levantou sua cabeça, parecendo se recompor. — Existe um portal que leva aonde jogamos todos aqueles que ameaçam a humanidade. É cheio de várias esferas, cada uma mais inóspita do que a outra, e eu fiz com que ficasse na pior. A mais distante. Já faz algumas décadas em que está lá. — Jack abaixou a sua cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Não parecia o tempo para perguntar sobre detalhes. Mas não precisou: batidas na porta puderam ser ouvidas.

Mesmo sem resposta, Coelhão apareceu, com uma mão em seu rosto, parecendo constrangido.

— Desculpa interromper a discussão de vocês, mas precisávamos falar algo e vocês nunca terminavam. Ela — puxou Aerys de trás da porta — disse que era amiga do Jack.

A menina andava quase tropeçando, com sua cabeça baixa e rosto coberto por seus cabelos. Mesmo assim, entre os fios, Jack conseguiu perceber lágrimas que transbordavam seus olhos.

Sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido, só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa: haviam tirado Toby dela. Era por isso que ela não entrara com ele, afinal. Jack tinha sugerido trazê-lo caso precisasse de confirmação do que dizia, mas assim que entraram no palácio a possibilidade de separação surgiu na cabeça de Aerys e ela negou entrar na sala. Nenhum dos dois sabiam se eram proibido a permanência de um amigo imaginário, mas ela não queria arriscar.

Em meio à pensamentos desesperados do menino, a voz baixa de Aerys pôde ser ouvida.

— Como pôde? — Levantou a cabeça ao dizer. Assim, foi possível observar, além das lágrimas rolantes, um nariz vermelho e lábios tremendo.

— Desculpa? — Norte, a quem ela encarava, respondeu com as sobrancelhas cruzadas.

—  _Como pôde?_  — Repetiu entre dentes, dando ênfase em cada palavra. — Como pôde prender uma criança? — Continuava com seus olhos fincados em Norte.

— É... do que que você tá falando? — Coelhão perguntou.

— Imaginários são crianças. — Olhou para Coelhão. Seu tom era forte, seguro, sem deixar espaço para contestações. Tinha certeza do que dizia. — Crianças mágicas, arenosas, mas, ainda assim, crianças.

— Ele era um criminoso. — Norte deu passos para frente, levando sua cabeça para o mais próximo possível da garota. Não precisava saber quem ela era para defender suas escolhas.

— Ele é um ser de luz! — Mesmo com a proximidade, Aerys não poupou volume ao gritar. — Feito a partir da bondade e da pureza de uma criança.

— Algo tão perfeito faria o que ele fez? — Norte jogou seus braços ao ar, exasperado.

— E você ao menos tem certeza de que ele estava agindo por si? — Afastou-se de Coelhão, encurralando Norte que parecia querer sair de perto dela. — Imaginários não mudam sua natureza, eles nem ao menos crescem. — Agora, foi a sua volta de jogar seus braços. — Permanecem crianças até quando seus companheiros não, oras. Elas nascem inocentes e morrem inocentes. Acha mesmo que Atween faria o que fez sem influência de outra coisa?

— Nós tentamos conversar com ele. — Com o maxilar tenso, Norte encarou a garota.

— Então é isso? Cinco ou seis frases e já jogam ele no lixo místico? — Aerys retribuiu o olhar. Talvez com ainda mais dureza. — Fariam o mesmo com alguém de oito anos? de seis? — Abriu seus braços em questionamento, fazendo Jack perceber que ainda estava com a sua mochila nas costas. Suspirando aliviado, imaginou que ainda não tinham descoberto.

— E quem você pensa que é para julgar o que fazemos? — Norte, cansado de todas as acusações, andou para o centro do quarto.

Aerys, então, parou por alguns segundos antes de responder, inspirando e expirando fortes rajadas de ar em pouco tempo.

Seria ela ousada o suficiente para revelar seu segredo em troca de credibilidade? Ela tinha certeza que não conseguiria deixar Toby, mas não sabia se era isso que eles pediriam para ela fazer. Afinal, como o afastariam dela? Por que não poderiam permanecer juntos, mesmo já tendo crescido? Ela havia entrado em pânico antes, sim, mas agora a justiça por outro alguém estava em jogo. Também tinha certeza de que se importava o suficiente com qualquer imaginário para sacrificar a sua própria felicidade, assim como conhecia a sua impulsividade nas suas escolhas.

Por fim, pensou que, mesmo se descobrissem, nunca deixaria tirarem Toby de si, se imaginou forte o suficiente para isso. E esse foi o ponto para fazê-la se arriscar.

— Sou alguém que passou tempo o suficiente com um para entendê-los mais do que você. — Cruzou seus braços, mantendo sua posição firme.

— Parem com isso! — Norte estava prestes a responder quando Jack interrompeu. Conseguiu ver que logo Aerys daria informações que poriam em risco seu imaginário, e isto ele não queria deixar. — Não importa o que foi feito porque já foi feito. Vocês poderiam passar a vida inteira discutindo a prisão, mas não ajudaria o que temos que fazer agora.

— E o que temos que fazer agora? — Fada, que havia entrado no quarto em algum ponto da discussão, perguntou em sua voz serena.

— Eu não sei bem o porquê, mas foi para isso que o Homem da Lua me falou sobre Atween. Ele quer que nós o visitemos. — Mudava o seu olhar entre todos no quarto, tentando gravar a reação de cada um. Entre muitas expressões de confusão, a de Coelhão se destacou.

— Visitar ele? Nesse portal do sofrimento destruidor? — Balançava a cabeça freneticamente. — Não podemos fazer isso.

— Talvez ele não quer que vamos no portal, mas algum lugar perto. — Fada sugeriu, dando de ombros.

— Aonde essa coisa fica, afinal? — Jack perguntou, olhando para Norte.

Norte, então, respirou fundo, retribuindo o olhar para o mais novo. Não queria duvidar do que dizia, queria que ele se sentisse um guardião tanto quanto os outros. Mas aquele assunto era delicado demais, doloroso demais.

— Tem certeza de que foi isso que ele disse, Jack?

— Absoluta. — Acenou sua cabeça de forma rápida, sem ousar desviar sua visão. Não queria que ele tivesse motivos para questioná-lo.

Assim, observou Norte, com passos lentos e postura curvada, voltar para perto da janela, parecendo procurar algo no céu. Quando encontrou, usou seu dedo para apontar para a estrela mais brilhante entre todas.

— Terra do Nunca. — Se tentasse falar mais alto, Norte talvez não falaria de todo.

Dessa vez, foi a vez de Jack respirar fundo.

— Acho que iremos para a Terra do Nunca, então.


	5. Calor

Os constantes pingos de água fria em Aerys pareciam ser só mais uma etapa de seu sonho. 

Mesmo que sua pele se eriçasse ou que seus olhos fechassem com mais força a cada contato, sua mente insistia na dimensão nebulosa e indecifrável, a forçando a permanecer controlada. Era como se a voz que a dissesse para insistir nas silhuetas borradas e situações confusas fosse ela e, ainda assim, não fosse. Lembrava de discutir consigo mesma para que saísse, mas também se lembrava da sua fraqueza em quebrar a inércia. Sua própria consciência veio como uma explosão, entretanto; partida de um estalo, a tomando por completo em um surto. Ao pensar mais uma vez, já se dominava novamente. 

Quando abriu seus olhos, não se lembrava mais do sonho. As gotas de água ainda estavam lá. Quase como todas as outras gotas de água, também, caíam do céu. 

Féher o observou por alguns momentos — escuro, dominante, arrebatador — até que as árvores ao redor da clareira tomassem a sua atenção. Embora estivesse no controle de sua mente novamente, Aerys não havia encontrado a lucidez por completo. Por isso, quando reparou nas folhas das árvores, em vez de se questionar sobre o ambiente em que estava, apenas deu abertura para que sua mente reclamasse: o chão molhado, coberto por essas mesmas folhas caídas, encostavam em áreas secas de seu corpo e cutucavam sua pele. 

A segunda explosão, então, veio. De repente, suas têmporas martelavam, sua garganta rasgava por falta de água, seus membros estavam dormentes e ela desejava sair debaixo da chuva, ainda que rasa, a atingindo. Seus olhos se arregalaram, seu coração se acelerou. O cheiro de terra úmida, tão acolhedor em outros momentos, agora só gritava o fato de que estava em uma floresta. Em uma floresta desconhecida, sozinha e sem memória alguma dos eventos passados. Esforçou-se a controlar sua respiração já ofegante e moveu seu tronco, mesmo dolorido, de maneira bruta. A força com que se levantou quase a trouxe para o chão novamente, mas conseguiu evitar a queda. 

Em pé, girou em seu próprio eixo para observar seus arredores, mas a luz fraca da lua alcançava somente as árvores mais próximas. Não tinha noção alguma do que havia nas partes mais fundas da floresta, desde que, ao contrário de todas as suas expectativas, a atmosfera era tomada pelo mais límpido silêncio. Pelo mais atormentante límpido silêncio. 

— Jack...? — O que era para ser como um grito por socorro saiu como um sussurro em desespero. Jack, afinal, era a última coisa que se lembrava. Estava com ele na sala de Norte, conversando sobre a sua volta para a casa porque não queria assustar seus pais. Então, o estômago da garota gelou. Teria acontecido algo com eles? Não saberia dizer. 

Pela primeira vez, ouviu um mínimo mover de galhos à sua esquerda. Todos os músculos de seu corpo travaram. 

Uma voz frágil, quase escassa, flutuou pelo ar até que chegou em seus ouvidos. Foi como se o próprio vento tivesse dito:  _me ajude_. E ela teria respondido, teria se esforçado a conversar com o nada, mas, assim que virou sua cabeça em direção ao som, seu corpo foi arremessado ao chão. 

Cerrou seus olhos a ponto de machucá-los, não querendo ver o momento de sua morte. A única coisa que recebeu, entretanto, foi o som de uma risada que se espalhou por entre todos os troncos, todas as folhas. E eles pareciam rir também. 

Aos poucos, a menina percebeu o tom melódico que ouvia e, na mesma medida, sentiu seu rosto queimar em irritação. Mal acreditava que havia tido medo de uma criança. 

Aerys levantou-se com os punhos fechados. 

— Escuta bem, eu não sei exatamente quem você pensa que é, mas... — Seu tom começou como o estrondo de um trovão e foi deixando a sua boca em volume cada vez menor. Em poucos segundos, estava sem falas. As roupas e chapéu verde eram inconfundíveis, afinal, assim como o seu sorriso malandramente infantil. De maneira ágil, o menino voou para um dos galhos ali presentes. 

— Eu não costumo pensar, mas sei quem sou. Meu nome é Peter Pan. — E cruzou seus braços, achando seu nome ser motivo suficiente para uma pose. Aerys engoliu em seco. Se fosse sincera, admitiria que concordava. 

— Peter Pan...? — Murmurou mais para si do que para qualquer outro. Deixou que seus olhos seguissem a sua linha de pensamento e observou, mais uma vez, o ambiente ao seu redor. A atmosfera sombria, pesada e a noite cegante não eram exatamente como ela havia imaginado o lugar. — Então essa é a Terra do Nunca? — Voltou a encarar o menino, que agora permanecia preso ao galho apenas pelos seus pés, estando de ponta-cabeça.   

— Você não sabe onde está? — Aerys negou em um gesto. — Como se chega em um lugar sem saber qual ele é? 

— Aparentemente, sendo amiga de Jack Frost. — Féher só percebeu que o disse em voz alta quando Peter saiu de sua árvore com um sorriso em seu rosto. 

— Conhece ele? Vieram juntos? — A cada frase, encostava mais perto em Aerys. E em cada encosto, a menina dava um passo para trás. 

— Eu conheço ele, mas não sei se viemos juntos. — E, então, um nó se formou em sua garganta. Todas as suas dúvidas sobre como havia chegado ali e o que estava fazendo voltaram a si, já não mais surpresa com a presença de Peter. Sentia-se insegura, com medo, mas, principalmente, incapacitada. Não sabia o que fazer e nem sabia se havia algo para fazer. Sem perceber, seus olhos se encheram d'água. — Eu não sei de nada. — Abaixou sua cabeça ao abraçar-se e, quando a levantou para encarar o menino novamente, uma tímida lágrima desceu por sua bochecha. — E estou com frio. 

Uma onda de choque percorreu por seu corpo quando viu, pela primeira vez, Peter Pan assustado. 

Talvez não estivesse assustado, de fato, mas seu sorriso desapareceu e seus se olhos arregalaram, pasmos. Conseguiu ouvir sua respiração se tornando mais forte e só então percebeu que, em algum momento de sua conversa, os pingos de chuva haviam parado de cair; ainda assim, Aerys tremia pela falta de calor. O silêncio entre os dois prolongou-se por mais alguns segundos, antes que o menino encontrasse sua fala. 

— Não se deve chorar na Terra do Nunca. Chorar é coisa de gente grande. — Apesar de estar dando ordens, sua expressão era gentil. Cuidava da menina com o olhar. — Venha. Essa floresta é a única parte fria da ilha. Aqui é sempre noite, mesmo estando dia. — Para a admiração de Aerys, Peter andou, e não voou, até o extremo da clareira ainda iluminado pela lua. Estendeu a mão em sua direção. 

— E, agora, está dia lá fora? — Tombou sua cabeça para o lado ao perguntar, suas palavras carregadas por uma lentidão inocente. Peter sorriu, sereno, mas seus olhos ainda brilhavam como os de uma criança travessa. 

— Venha e descobrirá. — Balançou sua mão, a convidando novamente. Por alguns segundos, Aerys ponderou sobre confiar ou não no moço de cabelos castanhos. Rapidamente descobriu, entretanto, que não achava que sua situação poderia ficar pior. E, afinal, ele era Peter Pan. O que poderia fazer? Colar chiclete em seu cabelo? Deu de ombros. Não se incomodaria tanto com isso. 

Assim, entrelaçou seus dedos aos do menino. Deixou ser guiada. 

 — X —

Aerys passava a mão por cada pétala, cada flor. Sentia a leve textura encostar em sua pele enquanto absorvia toda a luz do sol que a atingia. O contraste entre a maciez em seus dedos e a aspereza em suas costas — apoiadas em um tronco qualquer — tomavam quase toda a sua atenção, mas ainda assim encontrava espaço em sua mente para observar a atmosfera indecifrável que a rodeava. 

Os raios de sol, as flores que dançavam, as poucas árvores que apareciam ao fundo, o próprio solo que a acolhia; sussurravam familiaridade e gritavam misticismo. Embora parecessem como algo de seu mundo comum, transmitiam sensações nunca antes experenciadas pela menina. Algo que a trazia para sua infância, para o brilho de seus olhos que nem ao menos lembrava ter esquecido. Se encontrava e se perdia em meio aos pequenos pontinhos de pó brilhantes que flutuavam vez ou outra. Se entendia e se confundia debaixo do arco-íris que cruzava a ilha de ponta a ponta. 

Estava na Terra do Nunca, ora bolas! O lugar dos seus contos de fadas preferidos. O destino de suas esperanças depositadas quando criança. Um mundo de sua imaginação, embora não fosse de sua autoria, que agora ela via diante de seus olhos. Havia falado com Peter Pan e, se procurasse bem, certamente encontraria sereias ou fadas alguns metros longe de si. Deveria estar pulando em euforia, engasgando em descrença, chorando em sentidos inundados. 

Mas só pôde fechar seu coração ao não encontrar em si a alegria que esperava. 

Por mais que estivesse em um lugar fantasioso, sua mente permanecia racional. E, por mais que tudo parecesse um sonho, ela sabia que tudo que viesse a acontecer seria realidade. A vida de seus pais, de seus amigos, a sua própria. Quando, como e por que ela havia parado ali eram dúvidas que permeavam a sua cabeça, mas, acima de tudo, questionava-se como poderia sair. A única pessoa que podia ajudá-la era densa demais para perceber sua angústia, porém, e ela era reservada demais para fazê-lo notar. 

Aerys nunca havia sido uma garota muito expressiva emocionalmente, afinal; os sentia como ninguém mais sentia, mas tentava os guardar como se ninguém mais pudesse vê-los. E, ali, domada por todas as perguntas que flutuavam dento e fora de si, não conseguia colocar para fora toda a sua ansiedade, embora sentisse que precisava. Nunca havia sido treinada para demonstrar tristeza, nunca havia se sentido confortável o suficiente para fazê-lo — ou se algum dia havia, certamente não lembrava como. Sua mente bloqueava qualquer tentativa em demonstrar fragilidade conscientemente, mesmo que isso significasse perda para ela. 

E de qualquer maneira, não poderia colocar para fora. Não quando ninguém estava lá para ouvir. 

No meio de um campo florido, apoiando-se em um tronco cascudo, Aerys esperava Peter voltar para tentar dizer a ele que o sol era muito mais reconfortante que a floresta escura, mas que seu medo não havia sido queimado ou desaparecido. 

Tentar era a palavra chave. 

Demorou algumas nuvens passarem sobre o sol para que ele retornasse, entretanto. 

— Ah, ainda está aqui! — Foi o que disse quando apareceu flutuando sobre o ar. — Seria uma pena se eu não te encontrasse depois de tanto esforço, uh? — Parou em frente à menina. Aerys ajeitou sua postura em uma comoção rápida. 

— Não tive muita escolha, Peter. — Deu um pequeno sorriso de lado, tentando o máximo possível não deixar a sua tristeza se transformar em grosseria. — Esforço? — Levantou sua sobrancelha ao passo que o menino sentou em posição de índio. 

— Peguei isso pra você. Toma. — Estendeu uma maça em sua direção. Aerys nem ao menos havia percebido que a segurava, mas a pegou após alguns segundos sem reação. Ao observá-la melhor, notou como ela era vermelha, em uma vívidez nunca vista antes. A menina sorriu amargurada, percebendo outro ponto mágico do lugar que ela não podia admirar verdadeiramente. — Não gosta de maçãs? — Peter perguntou e só então Aerys viu que ele a observava. 

— Gosto. Gosto sim. — Respondeu, após recuperar-se do susto. Ainda assim, não a mordeu; a deixou em suas mãos para que elas tivessem algo para fazer, ansiosas. Queriam que Aerys o perguntasse sobre as dúvidas que martelavam em sua cabeça, todo o seu corpo queria. Mas, cada vez que tentava, sua garganta era encoberta por um nó conhecido. E entre permanecer atormentada e chorar mais uma vez na frente do menino, ela preferia a primeira opção. 

Passaram-se alguns momentos sem que os dois conversassem antes da Aerys encontrar tópico. 

— Sempre achei que seria muito mais brincalhão. — Peter olhou em sua direção e gesticulou como se não tivesse entendido. — Quando me contavam histórias sobre você, sempre te imaginei travesso. Mas você só me assustou uma vez até agora. — Peter sorriu, mas abaixou sua cabeça. Quando a levantou novamente, seu olhar havia mudado. 

— Aprendi que às vezes cuidar de alguém é mais importante do que zombar dela. — Sua frase era inocentemente cômica, mas seu tom era irrefutavelmente melancólico. Aerys riu em descrença; isso não era conhecimento básico? Mas então se lembrou: provavelmente, não para Peter Pan. 

— E quem te ensinou? — Deixou o sorriso descansar em seus lábios por mais alguns segundos, encontrando, mesmo que por pouco tempo, abrigo em meio a tempestade de sua mente. 

Pelo modo que os olhos de Peter trovejaram, ele, do contrário, parecia ter visto a chuva ao responder. 

— Wendy. — Passou a observar novamente o horizonte, sem querer contato algum com a visão de Aerys. Ela suspirou; por mais que queimasse por dentro para saber mais sobre a real história dos dois — afinal, os conhecia desde criança, mas nunca havia ouvido a versão deles —, entendeu que ele não desejava falar sobre o assunto. E nada mais cabia nessa situação a não ser respeitar. 

O coração de Aerys bateu mais rápido quando a cor de todas as plantas ao seu redor sumiu. Sua respiração foi tomada de si, mas voltou antes que ela pudesse pensar no porquê. No susto, derrubou sua maçã. 

— Aconteceu de novo. — Peter mexeu sua cabeça em várias direções. O peso mostrado anteriormente deu lugar a uma expressão determinada; sua voz ainda lamentava, entretanto. 

Todas as cores voltaram, tão subitamente quanto haviam sumido, e Peter não explicou o que queria dizer. Aerys resolveu perguntar. 

— O que aconteceu? — Levantou da grama ao ver que Peter fazia o mesmo. Sua cabeça continuava procurando algo ao longe, porém voltou a encarar a menina quando se aproximaram o suficiente. Colocou suas duas mãos nos ombros de Aerys e disse: 

— O portal. — Em um instante, Peter estava tão próximo de Aerys que ela podia enxergar seus poros. No outro, fora arremessado para longe, caindo no chão. O susto que Aerys pôde enxergar em seu rosto foi motivo suficiente para que suas bochechas esquentassem e a menina buscasse a fonte do empurrão. Quando virou sua cabeça, a última pessoa que esperava ver apareceu. 

— Você ficou absolutamente maluco, Jack Frost? — Ela deveria ter desconfiado, entretanto. Deveria ter visto os rastros do gelo que, aos poucos, derretiam ao redor de Peter. Jack flutuava acelerado em sua direção, e, se ouviu o que ela disse, resolveu ignorar. 

— Você está bem? Ele te machucou? — Parou em frente à menina. Sua respiração era forte e cortava suas frases ao meio; a maneira como seu peitoral subia e descia eram resultado disso. As sobrancelhas cruzadas e a boca aberta de Aerys foram seguidas por gritos quase ensurdecedores. 

— Me machucar? Por que raios Peter Pan me machucaria? — E, então, deu uma rápida olhada para o menino que, agora, já se levantava sem esforço. A raiva que sentia não a deixou pensar o suficiente para ir ajudar. — O maníaco do raio aqui é você, acertando todo mundo. — A expressão calma e, ainda assim, insatisfeita de Jack permaneceram inalteradas. 

— E por que ele não te machucaria? Passou cinco minutos com ele e já têm braceletes de amizade? — A menina teria retrucado, teria listado todos os motivos pelos quais o que ele sugeria era ridículo, mas não pôde. Não pôde porque, quando encarou os olhos azuis tão familiares, tudo lhe voltou à tona. Um pedaço de si, do qual procurava desde que havia acordado, retornou e, simultaneamente, um outro se foi. Sentindo o mundo sair debaixo de seus pés, seu pulso acelerar, sua boca ficar seca, Aerys procurou em suas costas uma mochila que não estava lá. Sua mente teria lhe apedrejado se não estivesse ocupada demais tentando formular alguma frase. 

— Cadê o Toby? — Jack encarou seu rosto pálido. Parecia preocupado, mas não entendia completamente o que estava acontecendo. — Ele não pode ficar sem mim, Jack, ele não pode. — Sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos, mas lutou para que elas não saíssem. Jack a segurou pela cintura, mesmo com seu bastão em mãos, para que não caísse, já que sentia que ela o faria. Aerys, em retorno, segurou seus braços; sentia o mesmo. 

— Você não se lembra? — Porque pensava enquanto dizia, sua voz era lenta. Lenta demais para uma Aerys que já sentia sua visão se tornar mais escura. 

— Cadê o Toby? — Repetiu todas as suas palavras entre dentes, com mais firmeza. Precisava de uma resposta. 

— Ele está bem. — Jack aumentou seu tom e ritmo, percebendo de onde vinha a irritação da garota. — Está bem. No Reino das Fadas, com alguns outros imaginários. Ele foi puxado para lá, por algum motivo, quando a gente chegou aqui. 

— Está? — Aerys piscou algumas vezes, sem conseguir perguntar em voz alta. Internamente, agradeceu por Jack ainda estar a segurando, pois, passada a adrenalina, suas pernas já não tinham mais forças. — Ele está? — A menina cruzou suas sobrancelhas, perguntando mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa. Toby podia ficar longe dela e sobreviver? 

Sua mente já não aguentava mais tantas perguntas, e ela não quis insistir no seu funcionamento. Cansada, Aerys deixou sua cabeça descansar no ombro do Jack, enquanto respirava fundo. 

— Me diz o que está acontecendo, por favor. — Não forçou seu corpo, deixando sua voz soar baixa, sabendo que o menino ouviria. 

— Não se lembra mesmo? — Jack acompanhou a gravidade de sua voz; qualquer tom relativamente alto soaria como uma inconveniência naquele momento. Aerys apreciou o sentimento, mas riu incrédula da obviedade da pergunta. Decidiu que não falar nada era uma resposta suficiente. Jack suspirou. 

— Então se chama Aerys? — A voz de Peter soou e Aerys se viu obrigada a levantar sua cabeça. O menino estava ao lado dos dois, parecendo completamente recuperado. Até mesmo o brilho infantil voltou a refletir em seus olhos. 

— Ele nem sabe o seu nome? — Reprovando toda a situação, Jack dirigiu-se à Aerys ao perguntar. 

— O que um nome diz que atitudes não, afinal? — Mesmo assim, Peter decidiu responder. Jack revirou os olhos. 

— Ótima frase. Já pensou em escrever um livro de autoajuda? — O sarcasmo de Jack foi seguido por um sorriso que desapareceu assim que surgiu, dando lugar a sobrancelhas juntas e olhos nublados. 

— Jack... — Aerys chamou sua atenção. Ele atendeu. — Agora não, por favor. — Embora os dois estivessem conversando em bom som, a menina ainda não conseguia elevar a sua voz. Jack percebeu a sua fraqueza e, ao fazê-lo, suspirou, fechando os olhos, desistente. — Me diz como eu vim parar aqui. — Neste momento, Aerys soltou seus braços, mas Jack não soltou sua cintura, ainda temendo que ela fosse cair. 

— Você quis vir. Depois da reunião, você veio conosco para cá. — Começou lentamente, tentando fazê-la lembrar. 

— Eu aceitei vir? E por que eu faria isso se meus pais me esperam em casa? — Agora, as palavras saíam com mais facilidade. 

— Porque essa carinha aqui — deixou de segurar a menina com um de seus braços e apontou para seu rosto — é muito convincente. — Aerys revirou os olhos, ainda sem forças pra rir por completo. — E porque o tempo na Terra do Nunca não influencia na Terra. Você voltará para lá e será como se nunca tivesse saído. — Ele terminou e Aerys sentiu uma lacuna em sua mente ser fechada. Bastou alguns passos para que encontrasse outra, entretanto. 

— Isso não explica eu acordar em uma floresta escura. — Bateu seus braços ao lado de seu corpo. 

— Aparentemente, os piratas dessa ilha não lidam muito bem com trenós natalinos. — Aerys deixou seu corpo se jogar na grama mais uma vez, deitando de maneira que observava o céu. 

— Ótimo. Em questão de minutos, descubro que esqueci meu melhor amigo e que fui arremessada por um canhão. — Suspirou ao começar e ao terminar de falar. Se existia algo que Aerys odiava mais do que não saber algo, ela ainda não havia descoberto. E o tanto de perguntas que se formaram em sua mente desde que chegara naquela terra haviam a esgotado por completo. 

Jack agachou-se para melhor ver a garota. 

— Quer dizer que eu não sou seu melhor amigo? — Com um tom falsamente afetado, Jack colocou uma mão em seu peito. Aerys levantou seu torso, apenas para poder dar um murro no braço de Jack. Não doeu tanto quanto ela quisera que sim. 

— Não te perdoei por ter machucado Peter. — E, assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, o rosto de Jack se fechou. 

— E eu não queria ter lembrado que ele estava aqui. — Falou como se acreditasse ter razão. 

—Qual o seu problema com ele, afinal? — A visão de Aerys fora tomada por fios castanhos; alguém havia entrado entre os dois e ela não precisava ver o rosto para adivinhar quem era. 

— É. Qual o seu problema comigo, afinal? — Peter estava de ponta-cabeça, flutuando, de braços cruzados. 

Jack estreitou seus olhos e sua voz saiu contraída. Por mais que Peter estivesse levando tudo na brincadeira e Aerys não entendesse completamente o que acontecia, a irritação que Jack sentia era profunda, intrínseca. Era notável pelo modo que seus ombros tensionavam o quanto o seu humor mudava toda vez que o outro aparecia. 

— Não aja como se não soubesse, duendezinho. — E, então, levantou, afastando-se. — Vamos, floco de neve. — Embora falasse com Aerys, estava olhando para o horizonte, parecendo procurar por algo. — Temos que voltar pro Reino das Fadas, os outros nos esperam por lá. — Aparentemente, sua maneira de lidar com o seu incômodo era fingir que Peter não existia. 

Aerys, ao lembrar que era ali onde Toby estava, não demorou a ficar em pé. 

— O problema é que não temos nenhum ser pensante para nos guiar pela ilha. — Jack falou, agora olhando para a garota. 

— Eu posso fazer isso. — Peter permanecia em sua mesma posição, flutuando. 

— Como eu disse, nenhum ser pensante. — Jack não desviou sua visão ao responder. 

— Veio até aqui e não sabe como voltar? — Aerys cruzou seus braços, estampando um sorriso zombeteiro. 

— Nem pense nisso. Eu faço as piadas nessa amizade, mocinha. —Apontou o seu bastão para a garota. — E, infelizmente, memorizar caminhos não foi uma das áreas em que me especializei. 

— Ótimo, então você é o piadista do grupo. — Aerys aproximou-se de Peter que, agora, já estava de pé e tomou-o pela mão. — E Peter é o guia. 

— Sem chan— Jack não pôde terminar sua fala. A única que viu foi Peter dar um sorriso em sua direção e começar a voar com Aerys em sua mão. A menina gritava, mas em animação. Jack, por sua vez, bufou. E, sem outra escolha, seguiu o outro, passando a voar também. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, bebês! Não falei nada antes disso porque postei todos os 5 capítulos em um dia só e eu não tenho tanto assim para falar. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu acabei de chegar aqui no AO3 e eu meio que... não sei... organizar direito as coisas? Então, digo: a fic é do Jack com a Aerys e pode haver menção de gatilhos para alguns de vocês, mas não é nada explícito.  
> Espero que gostem e não hesitem em dizer o que acharam!  
> Beijão.


	6. Costume

No coração da ilha, rodeada por inúmeras florestas, flores e casas de fadas, Aerys permanecia sem saber como reagir.

A intensa vontade de encontrar Toby que queimava em seu cerne havia a acompanhado durante todo o percurso, voando com Peter e Jack. Até mesmo quando algumas das fadas apareceram em seu caminho, curiosas e cintilantes, a euforia que sentiu não foi o suficiente para tirar a determinação de si. Seus olhos brilhavam em um único objetivo: ter a certeza de que não pararia até achá-lo.

Naquele momento, entretanto, em frente à majestosa e estupidamente gigante árvore, estava imóvel. Imóvel e sem falas. Questionava até mesmo se respirava.

Afinal, árvore não era bem a melhor palavra para descrever a estrutura. Tinha um tronco que seguia metros — talvez quilômetros — acima e logo se desfazia em longos, imponentes e grossos galhos, coroada com o maior número de folhas que Aerys já havia visto. Mas, ainda assim, era muito mais. Em seu corpo, pilastras esculpidas e janelas com abundância de detalhes a rodeavam. Suas paredes eram enfeitadas com ramos, sempre em pares, que desciam seu corpo em espiral, formando suportes que pareciam ser escadas. A maneira como os espaços eram cobertos por desenhos e adornos em alto relevo lembravam Aerys da arquitetura barroca, embora seu material fosse madeira, e não concreto.

— Uau. — Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer em lento, baixo som. Seus olhos ainda não piscavam.

— Eu já vi melhores. — Jack deu de ombros ao dizer, mas Aerys conseguiu perceber o encanto que vazava em seu sorriso sarcástico; também admirava a obra.

— Não é porque você odeia o Peter que também precisa odiar tudo que o envolve. — A menina cruzou os braços, mas também sorria. Jack, em uma reação já previsível, fechou a sua expressão.

— Quantas vezes já te disse para não me lembrar que ele existe? — Jogou os braços para cima, frustrado.

— Acho que não faz tanta diferença assim quanto ele está, literalmente, ao seu lado, Jack. — Aerys estreitou seus olhos, julgando o menino como ilógico. Peter terminou de falar com uma de suas fadas assim que a menina completou sua frase, voltando sua atenção para os outros dois logo após.

— Vocês estavam falando de mim? Porque minhas orelhas estão coçando. — E, então, Peter trouxe as suas duas mãos para uma orelha só. — E elas sempre coçam quando falam de mim. — Jack revirou seus olhos, pegando o braço de Aerys para levá-la.

— Vamos logo encontrar os outros guardiões. — Mas Aerys, rapida e suavemente, se soltou, permitindo seus olhos tomarem uma firmeza quase felina.

— Não. — Fez questão de encará-lo. — Nós vamos encontrar Toby. — Pensou ter acabado, mas continuou antes que o menino pudesse responder. — Talvez você não, faça o que quiser. Mas não há chance alguma de eu ver alguém antes dele. — Seu tom fora o mais escuro que Jack já havia ouvido ela dizer. Por isso, levantou seus braços em rendição, segurando seu bastão em uma das mãos.

— Você que manda, chefe. — E, então, diminuiu o tom de sua voz. — Desde que me tire de perto do menino duende.

Aerys suspirou. Quando olhou para trás, viu que Peter já se distraía novamente com alguma planta, alheio à conversa que acontecia. Se sentindo mais segura para continuar sem ofendê-lo, a menina analisou a situação. Por mais que estivesse levando a insatisfação de Jack como algo superficial, era cada vez mais óbvio que seu desprazer era profundo. E, mesmo que gostasse de Peter, tinha que ouvir a quem conhecia a mais tempo — mesmo que tal tempo fosse só algumas horas.

Fehér deu alguns passos para a frente, se aproximando de Jack e, ao mesmo tempo, o empurrando para uma posição mais afastada de Pan.

— E como vamos fazer para navegar por essa árvore gigantesca, hein? Você mal conseguiria chegar até aqui sem a ajuda de Peter. — Abaixou sua voz em muitos decibéis, mas ainda assim parecia gritar.

— Nós damos um jeito. O quão difícil devem ser as coisas por aqui, afinal? A ilha é controlada por crianças. E ele. — Jack cuspiu o final como se achasse babuínos mais capazes que Peter Pan. Aerys, sentindo-se frustrada pela complicação desnecessária, revirou seus olhos.

— Por que você não simplesmente deixa as coisas mais fáceis pra nós dois e para com essa implicância?

— Por favor, floco de neve. Sabe que eu não insistiria tanto assim se não tivesse razões. — Piscou seus olhos lentamente ao perceber o que tinha dito. — Tudo bem, talvez não saiba. Mas eu estou te dizendo agora que não insistiria tanto assim se não tivesse razões.

— Não pode ao menos me explicar quais são? — Jack levava a conversa em um tom leve, ousando em trazer humor para a sua repetição, mas Aerys sentia as veias saltarem de seu pescoço quando falava. Odiava estar no meio de brigas e odiava o fato do causador dela estar levando tudo na brincadeira enquanto ela se estressava.

Jack, antes de responder, respirou fundo. De repente, seus ombros tensionaram e seu maxilar trincou; parecia lembrar de momentos passados.

— Eu não confio nele. — E, com uma frase, todo o divertimento que Jack carregava desapareceu. Seus olhos trouxeram a névoa que sempre aparecia ao tocarem naquele assunto.

Como se um momento de seriedade fosse tudo o que ela precisasse para desistir, Aerys fechou seus olhos, acalmando o seu corpo antes de responder.

— Tudo bem então. — Embora tivesse se esforçado para relaxar, sua respiração ainda estava acelerada em descontentamento. — Mas você é quem vai contar para ele que não precisamos mais de sua ajuda. — Encarou Jack por uma última vez e seguiu em direção ao portão principal, sem esperar pelo final de tudo. Em partes, porque queria que Jack soubesse o quão chateada ainda estava. Em outras, porque não conseguiria olhar para Peter novamente se a notícia o deixasse desapontado.

Nem ao menos sabia se haveria uma outra vez para encontrá-lo, entretanto — foi o pensamento que surgiu em sua cabeça, mas ela ignorou a melancolia inesperada, sabendo que se afundaria nela se prestasse muita atenção.

E não é como se tivesse espaço para qualquer outro sentimento, afinal; quando entrou no salão principal, seu corpo inteiro foi tomado pela surpresa. Não porque a visão era extraordinária ou porque a magia era tremenda, mas porque, ao contrário do que ela esperava, não encontrou nada. Nada além de um espaço — gigante, devia admitir — e uma escada na metade exata do cômodo.

"Certamente não vai ser difícil navegar por aqui" — pensou, ao relembrar o que havia dito para Jack. E, como se fosse ensaiado, não tardou para que ele chegasse. Sua expressão, mesmo neutra, estava tremendamente mais suave, já não mais carregando o peso em suas costas. Aerys sentiu seu estômago afundar. Era claro: o menino sofria com a presença de Peter. Não deveria ela, então, ter sido mais empática com ele?

Mais uma vez, entretanto, varreu qualquer emoção que a distraíssem de seu objetivo.

— Ok. Não estava esperando por isso. — Assim que entrou, Jack deu um passo para trás ao ser surpreendido pela sala. Seu tom óbvio quase fez Aerys rir, mas ainda estava se recuperando da sua montanha-russa sentimental. — Acho que não quer que eu diga como foi, né? — Complementou ao se acostumar com a visão.

— Esse é o nosso único caminho possível, então deve ser o certo. — Nem ao menos retribuiu o olhar que ele a deu ao ignorar sua pergunta.

— Vou interpretar isso como um sim. — Dessa vez, Aerys não conseguiu não sorrir.

A escada nunca parou. Sempre dava lugar a algum outro quarto — cheios de papéis, decorações extravagantes, móveis parecendo importantes e objetos que a menina não conseguia identificar — mas, também, sempre recomeçava em direção ao mesmo lugar; pra cima. Depois do quarto ou quinto conjunto de degraus usados, Aerys começou a questionar se estavam no lugar errado. Até se depararem com as flores. Flores, imaginários dormindo dentro delas e uma barreira feita de pó os rodeando.

— Toby! — Aerys gritou, sem dar atenção à aura sonolenta e suave do lugar. A força com que se jogou na parede não fez nada além de machucá-la, a impulsionando para trás. Toby ainda dormia, assim como os outros, inatingido. Inalcançável. — Por que ele está aqui? — Jack tornou-se o foco de seus olhos flamejantes e coração dolorido.

— Acha que eu sei? Eu fui arremessado do mesmo trenó que você, não se lembra? — Aerys se lembrava, mas precisava culpar alguém. E Jack parecia ser sempre a primeira pessoa a aparecer em sua mente.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, entretanto, a menina voltou a olhar para a parede. Procurava qualquer informação no seu cérebro que a ajudasse a atravessá-la, porém não se lembrava de nada sobre o que via. O pó místico — muito parecido com a areia da qual Toby era feito — se mexia e flutuava, parecendo estar sobre água, mas ainda a impedia de chegar até seu amigo.

Aerys estreitou seus olhos para poder vê-lo melhor. Ele parecia sereno, deitado dentro das pétalas de uma rosa. A rosa, é claro, era muito maior do que rosas comuns, grande o suficiente para guardá-lo de forma confortável. O rosto calmo e, aparentemente, saudável dele e de todo os outros aliviou o medo de Aerys. Mesmo que estivessem separados, ele parecia estar bem.

Neste momento, Aerys deixou todo o ar entrar em seu pulmão apenas para soltá-lo lentamente.

Por que ele estava bem?

— Eu não entendo. — Sussurrou, ao sentir a presença de Jack se aproximando de si. Ele esperou ela continuar. — Toby me disse que eu era a única força dele. Que, sem mim, ele desaparecia. — Com seu olhar, analisava canto pedaço seu, tentando ver algum erro ou machucado. Não havia nada. — E aqui está ele. — Aerys engoliu o amargo de sua boca. Sentia que deveria agradecer pela segurança do amigo, mas não conseguia afastar a sensação de que fora traída. Teria Toby mentido para ela sobre isso? Justo Toby, o único ser do qual ela confiava e havia jurado proteger?

Jack também suspirou, parecendo procurar palavras para dizer, mas foi forçado a interromper seu pensamento e olhar para trás. Alguém tinha entrado no quarto.

Da porta, surgiu uma mulher. Não uma mulher ordinária, entretanto; de seu olhar, saltavam faíscas e memórias manchadas em sangue. Sua postura — reta, erguida, imponente — não disfarçava como seus ombros caíam, parecendo ter sido atingidos pelo peso da responsabilidade que carregava. Mas sua expressão dizia que não se importava, que conseguia aguentar. Seus cabelos, vermelhos como fogo, estavam presos em um penteado feito para o combate, assim como as suas roupas: usava mais metal do que pano. Andava como se não tivesse medo de ninguém e como se todos devessem temê-la. E Aerys temeu; tinha a impressão de que seria destroçada em um piscar de olhos. Quando sua tensão se engrandeceu a ponto que sentiu seus órgãos saírem por sua boca, Jack percebeu. Tocou em sua mão para que ela o olhasse e sorriu, querendo acalmá-la. Mesmo que minimamente, funcionou.

— Ele não mentiu. — A mulher falou e, para a surpresa de Aerys, soava quente como uma mãe. Uma mãe extremamente brava, mas, ainda assim, uma mãe. — Só não sabia do que falava. — A menina parou de respirar ao perceber que ela havia escutado o que dissera. Como os seus sussurros haviam chegado até os seus ouvidos?

Aerys encarou Jack, ao seu lado, mais uma vez, implorando por respostas com o seu olhar. Jack entendeu o recado.

— Fey — não teve coragem para chamá-la de floco de neve na frente de uma pessoa tão séria —, conheça a Fada Madrinha, senhorita Hera. — Fehér engasgou com o ar. Aquela era a fada madrinha? Sempre havia ouvido que ela era baixinha, fofinha. Não uma guerreira com a força de quarenta dragões.

— Existem três elos que mantêm um imaginário vivo. — Não mudou seu tom, não pareceu se afetar com as interrupções. Hera continuou falando como se lecionasse. — Sandy, seu criador, seu companheiro e seus irmãos, os outros imaginários. — A cada fala, aproximava-se um passo. Quando terminou, já estava ao lado da menina que tensionou todos os seus membros com a aproximação. Hera também olhava para dentro da parede. — Como você já está grande e ele ainda não foi retirado, Toby deve ter desobedecido Sandy, não? — Virou sua atenção para Aerys.

— Eu acho que sim. — Quase não ouviu sua própria voz.

— Então só restaram dois. Você — apontou para os outros imaginários que também dormiam — e eles. Toby não mentiu: ele morrerá se sair de perto de ti. Exceto se estiver ao lado dos outros. — Foi a vez de Aerys mudar o foco de sua visão. Sentindo o medo sair de seu coração, suspirou aliviada. Observou bem o rosto de seu imaginário, praguejando a si mesma por ter desconfiado dele, mesmo que por alguns segundos. Em todos os seus anos com ele, não havia mostrado nada além de amor. Amor e lealdade. Pensar em sua preciosidade fez o coração de Aerys doer.

— Por que ele está aqui? — Olhou para Hera como um filhote olhava para seu dono. Se sentia infinitamente inferior, como se ela fosse possuidora de todas as respostas. E Aerys precisava dessas respostas para, finalmente, ficar com Toby novamente.

Aerys não pensou ser possível, mas a expressão de Hera se tornou ainda mais como a de um general de guerra. Colocou seus braços atrás de si como se apresentasse uma estratégia.

— Para que Atween não o corrompa. — As palavras colidiram com a mente de Aerys e esta se tornou completamente branca. Jack, que estava ouvindo toda a conversa ao lado das duas, colocou um braço ao seu redor, para que não caísse.

— Venha. Vamos encontrar os outros guardiões. — Hera não pareceu perceber o efeito que suas palavras tiveram.

— Ele está seguro aqui. — Jack sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto Hera subia pela escada. Aerys concordou com a cabeça por instinto, mas não estava completamente em controle para entender o que ele havia dito. Ainda com o apoio de Jack, Aerys seguiu caminho.

— Você disse que Atween pode corromper Toby. — Jack voltou a falar enquanto subiam os degraus, lançando olhares de cautela à Aerys que recuperava sua cor. — Ele saiu da dimensão mortífera, então? — Sem deixar-se abalar pela tensão do ambiente, usou de humor ao descrever a dimensão.

— Não. Mas isso não o impede. — Agora, estando atrás de Hera, era possível reparar nas asas transparentes que ela possuía em suas costas. — Tal como qualquer imaginário, Atween permanece ligado aos seus irmãos. É só o que ele precisa para alcança-los.

Quando a mulher terminou de falar, chegaram no quarto. Aerys, se já não estivesse atenta, certamente acordou ao prestar atenção no que havia no lugar. Inúmeras cadeiras formadas por nada além de ramos e flores, mas que possuíam a familiar figura das usadas em presídios para a morte. Quanto mais olhava, mais tinha a impressão de que todos os galhos — que não eram poucos — ao redor seriam responsáveis por puxar e prender seres para a vida toda. Um arrepio subiu por suas costas.

— Me diz que ninguém morreu aqui, por favor. — Jack foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio após Hera ter parado no meio do ambiente.

— Essa sala é usada para o registro dos prisioneiros antes de entrarem no portal. Foi feita para evitar intrusos que pretendem estudá-lo e destruí-lo por dentro. — Suas falas eram mecanizadas, mas Aerys imaginava ser assim para cada pessoa em uma posição de importância. Hera realmente parecia uma militar, afinal.

— E se você não for registrado, mas acabar dentro das dimensões...? — Foi a primeira coisa que Aerys encontrou forças para dizer. Lançou um olhar esperançoso para Hera, que não o retribuiu.

— Sua existência será apagada com o tempo. Aconselho fugir rapidamente.

— O quão rapidamente? — Jack olhou para Aerys e percebeu que ela estava tão impressionada quanto ele. E não em um sentido bom.

Tudo piorou quando, ao invés de responder, Hera sorriu como um predador ao encontrar a presa machucada; seus olhos também brilharam maliciosamente. Fehér engoliu em seco.

— Continuemos. Explicarei mais sobre o portal ao encontrarmos os outros guardiões. Não quero ter que repetir. — Nem ao menos esperou que os outros a seguissem, andando em direção à escada e, depois, subindo. Aerys observou a sala uma última vez e, em tom desesperançoso, sussurrou, para que apenas Jack pudesse ouvir.

— Eu disse aos meus pais que só sairia um pouco. — Jack, em contrapartida, achou graça. E, em um tom tão baixo quanto, respondeu.

— Você não mentiu. — E deu de ombros. Aerys, mesmo sorrindo, deu um tapa em seu ombro.

— Vamos logo. Se Hera brigar comigo, é provável que eu vá sofrer um ataque do coração. — Disse, após bater no menino. Ele, por sua vez, estendeu as mãos, como se dissesse "primeiro as damas". Em pouco tempo, já haviam subido outro conjunto de degraus e se encontraram em frente a outro portão. Hera os esperava. Só o abriu quando finalmente a alcançaram.

Aerys se preparou mentalmente para ver algum tipo de monstruosidade, mas, como o costume naquele dia, se surpreendeu. O quarto, dessa vez, era rodeado por vidraças azuis, dando a impressão de que todos dentro dele também eram dessa cor. No meio, uma pequena, mas estranhamente imóvel e refletora, poça de água. Todos os guardiões também estavam ali, menos Sandy.

— Viu? Eu disse que ela não morreria por conta da queda. — Norte foi o primeiro a dizer algo quando notaram a presença dos três. Aerys ainda não confiava nele, mas Jack riu ao ouvir o que ele havia dito.

— Norte! — Fada ralhou em direção ao mais alto. — Não se diz isso na frente das pessoas.

— É bom te ver aqui, criança. — Coelhão disse, ignorando os outros dois. Em resposta, a menina sorriu pequeno em sua direção.

— E você também, Jack. — Fada completou, também sorrindo. Jack piscou em sua direção. Aerys contorceu seus lábios.

— Espero que estejam tratando essa missão com tanta seriedade quanto eu. — A voz imponente de Hera interrompeu a atmosfera leve do lugar. No mesmo segundo, foi possível ver todos os outros tensionarem em vergonha. Até mesmo Norte.

— Nos fale sobre o que está acontecendo com Atween, Hera. — Ele disse. Hera se aproximou da poça de água.

— É primeiro preciso entender como a punição funciona. Todos estão cientes de seu processo? — Ela olhou ao redor, mas ninguém se mexeu. A mulher suspirou fundo. — O portal fora criado pelo Homem da Lua, muitos anos atrás, para a redenção de seres mágicos que, por qualquer motivo, deixassem de trabalhar a favor da humanidade e passassem a trabalhar contra ela. — Sua voz era a única coisa a ser ouvida, desde que Fada havia parado de voar e suas asas não mais causavam barulho. Todos os olhos piscavam quando ela piscava, toda a atenção estava voltada à ela. Ninguém ousava interrompê-la. — O intuito não é simplesmente puni-los, mas resgatar suas essências por meio de pequenas provas. Essas provas podem ser duras, mas não impossíveis.

— Não soa muito ruim. — Coelhão disse e, assim como Aerys, pensava a mesma coisa: não combinava em nada com a descrição que Norte deu.

— E não é. Não para todos além de Atween. — Hera continuou e todos, menos Norte, expressaram dúvida em relação à frase. — O procedimento é simples: em cada uma das esferas, após serem completas, você recebe uma jóia. São cinco, ao todo. Ao chegar na última, é necessário apenas devolvê-las e você será livre.

— Mas o Atween foi colocado na quinta esfera. — Aerys, em um surto, não segurou sua fala. Lembrava-se de tudo que Norte havia dito sobre o imaginário, apenas porque não conseguia esquecer. Hera concordou com a cabeça.

— Ele não pôde passar pelas provas. Nunca teve a chance de escape. — A mulher completou, apenas em caso de alguém não ter juntado as informações. — Até porque não é possível a retirada, por qualquer meio exterior ou inferior, de um ser do portal além da restauração das joias.

— Tá. Pode ser algo desagradável, claro, mas ainda não parece como o lugar de sofrimento eterno que o Papai Noel aqui explicou. — Coelhão coçou sua cabeça, ainda hesitante em discordar da Fada Madrinha.

— Mesmo que haja exagero da parte de Norte, consegue entender o que é passar toda a sua eternidade sozinho? Tendo como companhia apenas os seus próprios demônios? Preso em sua própria mente, sua própria existência, sem nenhuma esperança de saída? Sabe o que é não poder morrer e, ainda assim, não se sentir vivo? Ou melhor: sabe o que é viver dentro da própria morte? — A cada nova pergunta, uma nova onda de emoção era posta na fala de Hera. Era óbvio que a mulher havia passado por sofrimento igual, porque o descrevia como se tivesse experimentado em sua própria pele. Diante de suas palavras, todos puderam sentir o arrepio do temor passar por seu corpo. Aerys, mais do que todos, também sentiu a dor da empatia em seu coração. — Às vezes, nossos piores inimigos são os nossos próprios pensamentos. E nosso pior castigo é permanecer sobrevivendo. — Finalmente, terminou seu discurso. A atmosfera negra pairou pelo quarto até que foi cortada por Norte.

— Ele mereceu. — Disse, entre dentes e punhos fechados. Parecia querer espantar qualquer sentimento de pena entre seus colegas. Aerys sentiu seu sangue se tornar mais quente e seu maxilar travar.

— Não viemos aqui para discutir isso. — Mas impediu-se de falar algo quando Hera o respondeu. — A verdade é que, após tanto tempo em solidão, o que quer que tenha corrompido Atween cresceu, alimentando-se de sentimentos negativos. Talvez por sua própria ira, talvez pelo seu próprio mal. O fato é que se tornou incontrolável, imparável. E, agora, ele usa de sua conexão com os outros imaginários para espalhá-la. Cada vez que alcança e corrompe outro ser, a ilha também perde uma parte de si. — Aerys parou para pensar; fazia sentido a ilha ter ligação com eles sendo que o material que os compunha estava em toda parte.

— Mais cedo, Sandy disse que não poderia ir na reunião porque o Homem da Lua havia o chamado. — Jack, pela primeira naquele dia, sério, disse ao imaginar que as duas coisas teriam ligação.

— Sandy está construindo barreiras para que os imaginários fiquem sem serem tocados por Atween. — Hera olhou em sua direção. — Ou indo encontrar pessoalmente aqueles que não mais respondem ao seu chamado, mas que ainda não foram completamente tomados.

— Barreira? Como a que Toby está? — Aerys sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. A mulher concordou com a cabeça.

— Ele está seguro, garota. — Mesmo que não o tenha falado, viu que seus olhos diziam "não se preocupe". Ou talvez — Aerys corrigiu seus próprios pensamentos — fosse só a sua mente criando emoções.

— Disse que cada vez que um imaginário se corrompe, a ilha também é atingida. — Fada pareceu nervosa ao começar a falar. — Isso quer dizer que já aconteceu?

— Já. Mas nenhuma criança foi ferida e todos, até agora, foram capturados. — Pelo silêncio que seguiu a fala, Aerys julgou que todos além dela sabiam o que acontecia quando um imaginário corrompido era capturado, mas ela não quis descobrir. Por mais alguns instantes, ninguém falou nada. Todas as dúvidas pareceram ter sido sanadas. Exceto uma.

— Como podemos ajudar? — Aerys nunca havia visto antes a determinação que os olhos de Jack espelharam.

— Por agora, de nenhum modo. — Hera suspirou pesarosa ao responder. — Devemos esperar Sandy voltar para que, juntamente com ele, estudemos métodos de infiltramento. Temos que encontrar um meio de atacar Atween sem entrarmos no portal.

— Então esperaremos. Ficaremos na ilha até que isso aconteça. — Norte falou, voltando a se prostrar como o líder que era. Aerys dirigiu seu olhar para Jack, que já a encarava.

— Eu posso levar Aerys de volta para casa. — Ele disse e Aerys teria concordado. Teria concordado se um sentimento de total desespero não tivesse tomado seu coração.

— Não! Eu... — Impediu que qualquer um o respondesse. Agora, era o centro das atenções. — O Toby vai ter que ficar, não é? — Perguntou à Hera. Sua voz estava tão frágil quanto a sua confiança.

— Não podemos correr riscos. — Ela disse, após concordar com a cabeça pela quinta ou sexta vez.

— E o tempo aqui não afeta o nosso mundo, não é? — Dessa vez, questionou Jack, mas Hera voltou a responder.

— Absolutamente. — Respondeu com firmeza. Aerys respirou fundo. Diria algo que talvez se arrependesse no futuro, mas não podia arriscar.

— Não acho que vou poder ir embora sem me despedir de Toby. — Sentiu o nó familiar tomar conta de sua garganta, mas de forma alguma choraria na frente de todos. Pigarreou para disfarçar sua emoção. — Eu vou ficar aqui essa noite.

— Tem certeza? — Com as sobrancelhas cruzadas em preocupação, Jack a encarou. Aerys fez o mesmo, esperando que o azul dos seus olhos a confortassem, de alguma maneira.

— Não. — Engoliu em seco. — Mas o farei mesmo assim. — Se sentia fraca, mas fez questão de garantir uma voz que não tremesse. Pela primeira vez, depois de ouvi-la falar, Hera sorriu.

— É corajosa. — A menina não soube como responder, mas sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. — Venha. Ajeitarei um dos escritórios lá embaixo para que possam dormir. — E, como sempre, sem esperar por outros, Hera saiu do quarto.

Os guardiões se entreolharam por algum tempo, todos impactados com as novas informações, sem saberem muito o que fazer. Após um período de silêncio, entretanto, Norte foi o primeiro a sair da sala, e, depois dele, Fada e Coelhão fizeram o mesmo. Jack, do contrário, se aproximou de Aerys. O sorriso gentil que ele a ofereceu fez ela respirar aliviada. Aliviada o suficiente para fazer uma pergunta que estava guardada no fundo de sua mente.

— A gente já não deveria ter encontrado o portal? — Disse, quando teve certeza que todos os outros já estavam longe. Jack, ao ouvi-la, riu abertamente. Aerys teve medo que os guardiões escutassem sua risada.

— Ele é a poça d'água, floco de neve. — Levantou a sobrancelha como se fosse algo óbvio. A menina abriu a boca em compreensão, mas logo fechou seu rosto.

— E como eu ia adivinhar isso? — E, mais uma vez, Jack não segurou a gargalhada.

Logo após todos terem descido, os quartos foram decididos. Fada e Aerys ficariam em um acima do qual Coelhão, Jack e Norte ficariam. Apesar de não haver nenhum colchão, Hera trouxe pano o suficiente para montarem uma pilha confortável para se deitar. E, em compensação, haviam janelas. Foi por elas que Aerys percebeu: a noite já havia surgido.

— Não havido notado que passamos tanto tempo aqui. — Ela disse, observando a janela, deitada em seu montinho. Fada, também deitada ao seu lado, sorriu em resposta.

— Sempre acontece conosco. Penso ser a tensão que nos distrai. — Assim, aconchegou-se como se preparasse para dormir. Aerys decidiu não mais incomodá-la.

— Boa noite, Fada.

— Boa noite, Aerys. — Respondeu e Aerys reparou: não sabia quando ela havia aprendido seu nome. De qualquer forma, não importava. Em menos de alguns minutos, as duas já dormiam.

O céu se tornou quase negro, as estrelas brilharam com mais força, as nuvens moveram de lugar. Todos respiravam suavemente, sonhando com o que quer que suas mentes desejassem. Já era madrugada. As horas passaram. Quantas horas, exatamente, não se é possível contar. Mas Fehér, mesmo quase inconsciente, sabia: era a hora errada para que estivessem chamando seu nome.

Tentou colocar alguns pedaços de tecido sobre sua cabeça para que a voz fosse tampada, mas não servia de nada. Era como se estivesse dentro de seu próprio sonho e, ainda assim, viesse de fora. De algum lugar de sua mente que ela não controlasse. Sem ter mais o que fazer e completamente irritada por ter acordado, abriu seus olhos em um estalo.

Olhou ao redor e, quando sua visão se acostumou com o breu, viu que Fada ainda dormia, então não poderia ter sido ela. Os meninos também estavam longe demais para que ela pudesse ouvir suas vozes, até porque a que sussurrava em seu ouvido era isso: um sussurro. A menina juntou as sobrancelhas. Estaria ela alucinando?

Ponderou, até que, novamente: "Aerys".

Não, não estava. A voz tinha surgido de novo. Dessa vez, já estava desperta o suficiente para observar de onde vinha. De cima.

Seu coração gelou, suas mãos começaram a suar frio e sua própria respiração era responsável pelo seu ensurdecimento.

"Talvez Hera tenha subido para ver algo." — foi o que tentou convencer a si mesma. Por alguns segundos, funcionou. Mas logo a sensação de que não era ela começou a gritar, não gostando de ser ignorada.

Aerys engoliu em seco. Seu nome não parava de ser chamado. Agora, mais do que nunca, as repetições haviam se tornado mais frequentes, mais efetivas. Pareciam saber exatamente aonde chegar para que sua mente as receptasse. Não tardou e os baques começaram a doer, como se seu nome fosse um objeto físico jogado em sua cabeça.

Tentou dormir, tentou ignorar, tentou esperar para ver se passava. Nada funcionou.

Após horas sendo atormentada, sua raiva se tornou maior que seu medo, a fazendo levantar em uma explosão. Encontraria o que quer que estivesse a chamando e o faria engolir cada letra.

Seguiu a voz por todos os degraus, todos os quartos e, internamente, agradeceu por ter esperado ficar extremamente furiosa. Àquele ponto, qualquer outra sensação teria dado lugar ao medo. Mas não deu. Não até chegar ao portão da sala do portal.

Em frente da sala, entretanto, a realidade a atingiu. Só havia uma possibilidade e Aerys não tinha certeza se gostava dela.

Ponderou voltar para sua cama, mas, assim que o fez, pela última vez, perfurando o seu crânio a ponto de fazê-la trazer suas mãos à cabeça em dor, seu nome fora chamado.

— O que você quer? — Gritou, abrindo a porta com toda a força que tinha. Não sabia exatamente o que esperava quando o fez, mas certamente esperava por alguma coisa. Nada veio.

Aerys encarou o quarto, perplexa, por alguns instantes. Seu coração parecia querer pular de seu peito tamanhas as batidas que dava, mas ela não se deixou abater.

— Me chamou aqui, não foi? Então, apareça! — Falou enquanto mexia suas mãos para que o frio que sentiam não se tornasse tão perceptível. — Não tem nada para me mostrar? — Completou após outros instantes sem nenhuma resposta.

Impaciente, andou em direção à poça, esperando que o que queria estivesse lá. Para a sua infelicidade, ela permanecia intacta. Observou-a por um tempo até que seu corpo pulou em susto.

— Aerys? — Jack apareceu pela porta, seguido por Coelhão, Fada e Norte. Colocando a mão em seu peito e controlando sua respiração, Aerys respondeu.

— Não me mata de susto, por favor. — Mas sua frase saiu como um pedido desesperado.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Coelhão também perguntou. Todos se aproximaram da menina. Agora, rodeavam a poça.

— É. E por que nos chamou? — A voz de Norte ficava três vezes mais grossa quando ele havia acabado de acordar. Depois que percebeu era Aerys quem estava no quarto, também se tornou três vezes mais irritado.

— Eu? Eu não chamei ninguém. Fui chamada. Sem parar. Repetidamente. Incessantemente. Irritante— Talvez porque não reagia muito bem ao medo, Aerys começou a falar até que foi interrompida.

— A gente já entendeu. — Coelhão foi o responsável pelo corte.

— Mas se não foi você quem chamou a gente... — Fada começou. — Quem foi? — Neste instante, todos olharam para a porta.

Peter Pan apareceu. Não parecia bravo, mas seus olhos carregavam uma tristeza que alcançava Aerys. Parecia ser seu objetivo, afinal, porque não parava de olhar para ela.

— Não nos diga que também foi chamado. — Jack, surpreendentemente, foi o primeiro a dirigi-lo a palavra. Mas ele não respondeu. Também não deixou de encarar Aerys, nem por um segundo.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Peter fechou a porta em um baque que fez o sangue de todos gelar. A água da poça começou a se multiplicar. O quarto passou a se encher.

O desesperou se espalhou.

— O que está acontecendo? O que ele fez? — Fada, ao ver Norte e Coelhão irem em direção ao portão para destrui-lo, questionava, perdida.

— Ele ativou o portal! — Norte grunhiu, enquanto chutava a porta com a toda a sua brutalidade. Não funcionava.

Jack, então, após alguns segundos mexendo sua cabeça para todas as direções, passou a voar, se chocando com as vidraças ao redor. Se jogava em direção ao vidro com tanta força que Aerys temeu que deslocasse o braço, mas esta, também, foi a única coisa que conseguiu fazer.

Trocou alguns olhares com Fada, que se encontrava tão imóvel quanto ela, e sentiu o oxigênio deixar o seu corpo. De repente, via apenas a comoção, o frenesi, o medo, mas não conseguia mais se ver no quarto junto com os outros. Sentia estar em um outro plano, porque sua mente não agia mais como se fosse sua. Aos poucos, sua audição abafava todos os sons, seus olhos escureciam, seus membros não mais mexiam. Por último, sua pele se arrepiou.

Quando Aerys desmaiou, a água já alcançava seus ombros.


End file.
